Insomnio
by Tonks Moonlight
Summary: NUEVO CAP. despues de un año de espera por fin el capitulo 8 jejeje. Draco un cobarde? Samantha una traidora? solo leanlo
1. Cartas de media noche

**~ Insomnio ****~******

Cap. 1: Cartas de media noche

Eran las 12:00 de la noche y sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse, hacia un mes que esto le sucedía, ya eran demasiadas noches en vela pensando en ella… como era posible que un Slytherin (y no uno cualquiera) se enamorara de una Griffyndor (una muy especial), tenia que hacer algo, esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco (y un desastre) además de que una que otra serpiente ya estaba notando su estado. Decidió salir a caminar solo por cambiar de rutina, pues estaba cansado de dar vueltas en la cama cada noche. Se puso la túnica Slytherin sobre su pijama y salio con cuidado hacia la sala común, para después desaparecer por la pared falsa que ocultaba la casa de las serpientes.  

Después de una hora de caminar sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran a donde quisieran, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la lechuceria, entro a la torre  y se dirigió a la ventana, donde se recargo, su mirada se perdió en el negro cielo, donde la luna reinaba altaneramente. Así estuvo una hora más, sin moverse, sumergido en sus pensamientos, volando hasta donde ella estaba en ese instante en los brazos de Morfeo, el cual últimamente se negaba a visitarlo. Por fin después de un largo rato decidió que era tiempo de regresar, así que dio media vuelta, dio dos pasos y se detuvo, miró hacia una esquina donde un hermosa lechuza negra lo observaba con curiosidad, una idea llegó a la mente del joven Slytherin, el cual se acercó con cuidado a la lechuza, rozó con la punta de sus dedos el plumaje del ave, esta no se inmutó ante la caricia, lo cual le indicó al joven que ésta aceptaría llevar su mensaje (si es que tenia algún mensaje que enviar), metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica buscando algún pedazo de pergamino, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al sentir el material en sus manos, solo que había un problema… con que escribiría 

- "maldición, que inteligente eres Draco" – volteó en todas direcciones con la esperanza de encontrar un  tintero y una pluma, cual fue su sorpresa al ver dichos instrumentos sobre una repisa, se acercó a esta, tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir, una nota corta, la ató con cuidado a la pata de la lechuza que previamente había escogido (o ella lo escogió a él), se acercó con lentitud a la ventana y al mismo tiempo que liberaba al ave susurro un nombre, su nombre…

- …Weasley, Virginia Weasley – Dicho esto dió media vuelta y con paso seguro pero lento se dirigió hacia su cuarto, esperando poder dormir unas cuantas horas.

A la mañana siguiente, una melena rubia se asomo por debajo de las cobijas cuando cierto joven de cabello negro lo despertó con un gran grito… 

- eh, Malfoy otra noche en vela – dijo con un tono de burla y cinismo 

- cállate Zabini si no quieres pasar el día en la enfermería, o peor aun pasar el fin de semana tirado en una cama, mientras tus huesos sanan lenta y dolorosamente.

El joven de ojos grises dijo esto con voz adormilada, pero no sin cierto tono de enojo y aprehensión, lo cual hizo que su receptor riera con sorna.

- esta bien, pero tarde o temprano descubriré la razón de tus desvelos, por que dudo mucho que los TIMOS sean la razón, pero cambiando de tema será mejor que te levantes por que hay junta de prefectos en 30 minutos. 

- maldición, lo olvidaba – se levantó con lentitud 

Dicho esto, Blaise salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de burla a su compañero, él cual le devolvió una mirada de odio, capaz de matar a cualquiera. Él joven de cabello rubio platino se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba un baño caliente. 20 minutos después se dirigía hacia el punto de reunión, iba caminando con calma por los pasillos del castillo, iba pasando enfrente de la biblioteca cuando una torre de libros chocó contra él…

- ups, lo siento en verdad, no me fijé por donde iba – la persona que iba detrás de los libros se apresuró a decir, pero cuando levantó la vista para ver a la  "victima" de su torpeza su cara de amabilidad cambió drásticamente…  

- ah, eres tu – dijo esto con un tono de indiferencia

- si, y a ver si tienes más cuidado y te fijas por donde vas – respondió el aludido

- por si no te diste cuenta "Draco soy perfecto Malfoy" los libros no me permitían ver si tu grácil y delicada figura estaba alrededor, lamento haber estropeado tu fina ropa, y tu elaborado peinado – estas ultimas palabras iban cargadas de sarcasmo y burla.

Malfoy no tenia ganas de discutir en ese momento (raro en él no?, pero después de una noche en vela y sin descanso, y tener que levantarse temprano para una aburrida junta, a quien le quedan ganas de discutir) así que solo se limitó a decir…

- da gracias que no estoy de humor para discutir, pero ten más cuidado para la próxima quieres Finnigan sino quieres que le baje puntos a tu querida casa por estupido – dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando a un Seamus con cara de O.o 

+ continuará +

**N/A**

Primero que nada hola a todos, y muchas gracias por leer esta historia tan fea jajaja (mi segunda, compréndanme)

Espero les haya gustado el inicio y también espero que dejen reviews para animarme, me gustaría saber si quieren que la historia continúe. Bueno se supone que este sea un fic DM y GW mas adelante empezará el romance lo prometo, y en cuanto a la lechuza y la carta en el segundo verán (se que el titulo no es bueno pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor), perdón por el final de este primer capitulo pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.

Como verán también soy mala para esto pero bueno una vez mas espero que les haya gustado ^-^. (sorry por las faltas de ortografía) dependiendo de sus comentarios continuare este fic y tratare de actualizarlo rápido, para no dejarlos con la duda tanto tiempo.

_   ~ Tonks Moonlight ~_

_Are you Alive or just living?_


	2. Desilusión y realidad

**~ ****Insomnio**** ~**

By Tonks Moonlight 

Cap. 2: Desilusión y realidad

Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, se enderezó lentamente hasta quedar recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama, terminó de despertarse cuando vio una mancha negra encaramada a los pies de su cama, después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no era una mancha sino una hermosa lechuza negra, la cual al ver que la joven había despertado ya ululo suavemente y estiró la patita para entregar la carta, una vez que la Griffyndor hubo tomado el pergamino, el ave estiró el cuello para que esta la acariciara, Ginny al ver esto sonrió con dulzura y accedió a darle la caricia al animal, la lechuza desplegó las alas y salió de la habitación, la pequeña Weasley la siguió con la mirada hasta que no fue mas que una pequeña mota negra. Ginny desdobló con cuidado el pequeño pedazo de pergamino y leyó… 

_Comadreja:_

_Te quiero, así, de pronto, así de tonto... pero te quiero.  
  
Te quiero, así de claro, así de raro... pero te quiero.  
  
Te quiero, así de burdo, así de absurdo... pero te quiero._

_Virginia Weasley, que me has hecho, que desde hace un mes dormir no puedo, pues tan solo tu recuerdo me hace vivir en desvelo, dime que hago para borrar tu nombre de mi piel, quiero dormir nuevamente, pero el deseo de poder besarte y tenerte en mis brazos aunque sea una vez simplemente no me deja. Durante horas mientras mi mente vuela hasta tu habitación en donde placidamente descansas mi cuerpo pide a gritos tu calor y mi alma solo quiere descansar, dormir otra vez deseo pero el anhelo de tu  amor simplemente me lo niega. Y aquí estoy una vez mas en vela, escribiendo esta carta para ver si de alguna manera al escupir mis sentimientos en este pedazo de papel, puedo dormir lo que queda de la noche. _

No tenía firma ni nada que revelara la procedencia de esta misteriosa nota, Ginny con una sonrisa tímida acercó el pedazo de pergamino a su rostro y percibió un aroma intoxicante, al parecer era el aroma de la persona que había mandado ese mensaje, la sonrisa se borró al saber que esa carta no era de él, del chico que vivió, del dueño de su corazón, con algo de decepción dobló con cuidado el pequeño papel y lo colocó sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, con pereza se dirigió al baño, eran las 10 de la mañana, después de tomar una ducha rápida bajaría a desayunar para después ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes.  

- buenos días Ginny, que bueno que ya despertaste – escuchó decir a Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la joven 

- buenos días Hermione – se limitó a decir la pelirroja con una sonrisa fingida, la joven de cabellos castaños notó un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero prefirió no preguntar nada, ya que en ese momento Ron y Harry iban llegando.

- hola Ginny, como amaneciste – saludó Harry con amabilidad, a lo que Ginny solo pudo responder moviendo la cabeza y sonrojándose levemente.

Hermione vio que cierta chica se acercaba hacia ellos y al predecir lo que iba a suceder a continuación trató de distraer a la joven Weasley, pero para cuando quiso hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja había visto como Luna se colgaba de su novio Harry y como él la saludaba con un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz. Ginny solo atinó a volver la vista al plato de cereal que tenia enfrente y se puso a revolverlo distraídamente, mientras fingía ignorar a la feliz pareja, la pelirroja no pudo dejar de sentirse incomoda, pero no por el hecho de que Luna estuviera dando de comer de su plato a Harry, como si este fuera un niño pequeño, sino por que se sentía observada, levantó la vista del plato para buscar ese par de ojos que la miraban desde hacia largo rato, pero su búsqueda fue en vano ya que por más que busco no encontró a la persona…  

- chicos lamento tener que dejarlos, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca, tengo demasiada tarea por hacer – y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

Ron volteó a ver a Hermione en busca de una respuesta ante la actitud de su hermana, pero la joven sólo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ella tampoco sabía la razón de la actitud de Ginny.

- "creo que debo de hablar con Ginny, al parecer todavía no asimila lo de Harry" – pensó preocupada Hermione y decidió que esa noche tenía que hablar con su amiga, después de esta pequeña reflexión decidió terminar con el pan tostado que tenía en la mano.

Los misteriosos ojos grises que habían estado observando a la Griffyndor y la habían seguido durante su recorrido a la puerta del gran comedor decidieron ir tras ella adonde quiera que esta se dirigiera.

+ continuara +

**N/A: **primero que nada espero que les guste este segundo capitulo y que dejen reviews con sus comentarios y dudas. Segundo aclaro que la carta de Malfoy para Ginny es un fragmento de una canción llamada "Te quiero" de Luis Eduardo Aute (uno de mis cantautores favoritos ^_~) y algo de mi cosecha (díganme que les pareció ñ.ñ), en tercer lugar decidí poner a Luna como pareja de Harry por que definitivamente Cho chang no es santo de mi devoción (espero comentarios sobre esta decisión). Bueno así finaliza el segundo cap (debo admitir que estoy sorprendida de haberlo actualizado tan pronto jaja)

Nota extra: de seguro se preguntaran como era que Malfoy estaba en el comedor si debería estar en la junta, bueno pues se supone que la junta se realizo alrededor de las 8 de la mañana ya que Hermione y Ron tmb se encontraban en el gran comedor. Si tienen alguna duda o la historia va muy rápido no duden en decírmelo

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

SaraMeliss: hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, jaja ya leí tu fic esta muy padre, espero que pronto lo actualices, y en cuanto la actualización de este fic prometo hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, nos vemos.

Taeko: me alegra que te este gustando, espero que sigas leyendo y muchas gracias por el review 

amsp14: gracias por tus comentarios, yo también espero escribir mas, sugerencias de parejas y eso son recibidas

ana maria: como dije arriba es la primera carta que Malfoy le escribe, y en cuanto a lo del insomnio ya veras mas adelante no puedo contestarlo pues en el proximo capitulo veras la respuesta, solo se paciente ok?, gracias por tu review, prometo escribir el tercer cap pronto nos vemos.

_~ Tonks Moonlight ~_


	3. Encuentro a la luz de la luna

**~ Insomnio ~**

By Tonks Moonlight 

Cap. 3: Un encuentro a la luz de la luna

La pequeña pelirroja se dirigió primero a su habitación, pues su mochila estaba ahí, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacer nada ese día, pero necesitaba distraerse con lo que fuera y estaba dispuesta a pasarse todo un día en la biblioteca si eso iba a quitar de su mente tantas cosas (aunque solo fuera por un momento). Ya con mochila al hombro se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Al llegar vio algo que la entristeció mucho, y es que para su mala suerte Harry y Luna se encontraban sentados muy juntos "haciendo los deberes", después de ver esa escena una tímida lágrima abandonó sus ojos para morir en sus labios rojos, lentamente dio media vuelta, su intención era irse de ese lugar, pero apenas hubo dado unos pasos cuando una voz la detuvo…

- espera no te vayas todavía, necesito hablar contigo – algo desconcertada por esto Ginny se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que la retenía

- no quiero hablar con nadie Hermione, por favor déjame ir – más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. 

- no Virginia Weasley, de aquí no te mueves hasta que tu y yo hayamos hablado largo y tendido, de acuerdo – la chica de cabellos castaños empleó un tono muy convincente, así que la menor de los Weasleys tuvo que acceder

- esta bien, lo que tu digas, pero por favor que no sea aquí quieres – se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para después salir de la biblioteca con su amiga siguiéndola, se dirigían a los terrenos exteriores del colegio.

Una persona había visto todo, desde el momento en que la pelirroja entró a la biblioteca hasta que esta sali

- "maldito Potter, juro que pagarás caro cada una de las lágrimas que ella a derramado por ti. Sólo espero que la sangre sucia pueda hacerla entrar en razón. Nunca creí decir esto pero si logra convencerla de que se debe olvidar de ese presumido y engreído estaré muy agradecido con ella" – pensó con odio el Slytherin más orgulloso. Y al ver que ese día iba a ser imposible poder tener un encuentro con la pelirroja regresó a su sala común.

Una vez en los jardines del colegio las dos Griffyndor se sentaron debajo de un árbol, antes de comenzar a hablar Hermione se aclaró la garganta, para después dirigir la mirada hacia su compañera… 

- Ginny, ¿acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta?   

- ¿cuenta de qué? – contestó fingiendo no entender lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- ay, por favor, Virginia no te hagas, si sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, me refiero a Harry, y no me veas con esa cara, mira, si te pedí que habláramos era para ayudarte, porque me preocupo por ti, pero por lo visto prefieres seguir encerrada en tu pequeño mundo de tristeza – dicho esto Hermione se levantó enfadada, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

- no, espera, no te vayas, lamento haberme portado tan infantil, y te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi, ayúdame Hermione, ayúdame a sacarlo de mi corazón y a arrancarme su nombre, ya no aguanto más este dolor – terminó de decir esto y rompió en llanto, Hermione al ver el estado de su amiga se agachó para abrazarla, trató de calmarla pero sus intentos eran en vano, así que dejó que esta llorara y sacara su dolor.

-"Dios mío, no imaginé que se encontrara tan mal, creo que esto es peor de lo que pens

- llora, saca toda tu tristeza, por que estas serán las últimas lágrimas que derramas por él y por cualquier otro hombre que no se de cuenta de lo que realmente vales, y créeme que si existe un chico que te va a amar y te va a querer como te lo mereces –

Al escuchar esta última frase, Ginny sintió como si la golpearan en la cabeza, pues recordó la carta que esa mañana había recibido, se separó lentamente de su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa… 

- muchas gracias Hermione por hacerme entrar en razón, se que será difícil olvidarlo, pero te prometo que lo intentaré, ya no lloraré mas por él – se quedaron un momento más platicando bajo la sombra del árbol, la pelirroja se sentía mejor y estaba muy agradecida con su amiga.  

Alrededor de las 3 Hermione se disculpó con ella pues había prometido a Ron (su ahora novio) que se verían para "ayudarlo con la tarea". Se quedó sola, admirando el paisaje que en ese momento se estaba dibujando, el calamar gigante estaba dando piruetas en el agua, mostrando con elegancia sus tentáculos, los cuales danzaban con alegría fuera del lago. Ya a las 5 de la tarde decidió que era hora de entrar, y con decisión se dirigió nuevamente a la biblioteca, pues tenía demasiada tarea, además de que ya era tiempo de que se enfrentara a Harry y a Luna. 

Para su suerte al llegar a su destino los antes mencionados ya no estaban, es más, la biblioteca estaba desierta, debía aprovechar su tiempo (y la tranquilidad de la biblioteca, ya que a pesar de ser eso, cuando había alumnos parecía más bien un salón de fiestas o peor aún una guardería), así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierto rubio Slytherin de ojos grises…

- maldición Blaise, que no te enseñaron que la puerta se toca antes de entrar – gritó en dirección a la puerta, por la que Blaise acababa de entrar. 

- ups, perdón, como que últimamente estas muy irritable, ¿qué acaso sigues sin poder dormir? – su voz tenia cierto tono de burla, por no decir que de sarcasmo  

- cállate imbécil, eso no es de tu incumbencia – después de decir esto el joven Malfoy desvió la mirada hacia la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, en la cual había un sobre muy elegante, el sello estaba roto, lo cual indicaba que ya había sido leída. Blaise volteó hacia donde el rubio llevó su atención…

- ah, ya veo, yo también la recibí, y bien, que has decidido – esto ya lo dijo con un tono serio 

- que ingenuo eres Zabini, yo no tengo que decidir, ya han decidido por mí – su voz sonaba indiferente, pero sus ojos demostraban tristeza e impotencia. No podía creer que su padre decidiera por él, que tal si él no quería, ¿o si quería?, pero bueno ya ni para que se quejaba, así había sido siempre y seguiría siendo así, pero lo que más tristeza le daba era no poder ser dueño de su propio destino.

- vamos Malfoy quita esa cara y vamos a cenar, después de todo no puede ser tan malo.

- eso es lo que tu crees – la frialdad estaba presente en cada palabra

- ¿pero que tonterías dices?, estar en las filas del Señor Tenebroso es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, no podrías estar más seguro, además de que te quejas, si tu posición es una de las mejores – la incredulidad se reflejaba en el rostro de Blaise.

- en serio que eres ingenuo, pero bueno no discutiré contigo por eso, mejor vamos a cenar, ¿quieres?

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Ya al llegar a su destino, instintivamente Malfoy volteó hacia la mesa de Griffyndor con la esperanza de ver a la chica que le robaba el sueño por la noche, pero nada, así que sin más se dirigió a su lugar. Una vez que empezó a comer, lo cual hacía mecánicamente, su imaginación comenzó a volar, hasta que unos gritos lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento… 

- eh Weasley, ¿por qué llorabas?, acaso ya quedó en banca rota tu familia,  ¿acaso era por que el idiota de Potter te mando a volar? – era Blaise, le gritaba a la menor de los Weasleys la cual iba entrando al gran comedor.

Ginny lo ignoró y siguió caminando hacia su lugar, cuando de repente sintió como alguien la jalaba del brazo, Blaise la había alcanzado y ahora estaban frente a frente, la pelirroja intentó soltarse pero no pudo, Ron al ver esto se levantó de su lugar (aunque mas bien podría decirse que voló) y corrió a auxiliar a su pequeña hermana.

- será mejor que la sueltes Blaise si no quieres perder puntos, suéltala ahora, por la buena – Blaise miraba con burla a Ron, el cual al ver que su hermana seguía presa de este levantó la varita, pero no pudo decir nada, ya que en ese momento la profesora McGonagall se acercaba con paso rápido, para impedir lo que se convertiría en una batalla campal. 

- Weasley, Zabini, los dos quedan castigados, no puedo creer que siendo prefectos demuestren esta actitud y sobre todo en el Gran Comedor, ¿qué no pudieron encontrar un lugar más lleno?, los quiero a los dos en mi oficina – su voz estaba cargada de enojo, luego suavizando su tono se dirigió a Ginny 

- ¿estas bien?, no te lastimo mucho 

- estoy bien profesora, gracias - 

- me alegro, será mejor que comas y luego te retires a tu cuarto a descansar – después de decir esto dio media vuelta, siguió a los dos prefectos, a los cuales les esperaba un gran castigo

- "ya caerás Malfoy, yo se que tus preocupaciones son por que estas enamorado de esa pobretona, tal vez no te moviste hoy, pero ya verás" – Blaise pensó con malicia mientras caminaba hacia la oficina con Ron a un lado el cual iba murmurando cosas como, "malditas víboras" y cosas por el estilo (cosas que fueron censuradas al ser algo fuertes _)

Ginny estaba ya sentada al lado de su amiga Hermione, frente a ella se encontraban Luna y Harry, la pelirroja se sentía algo confundida ante la reacción de Blaise, pero al ver que Hermione la miraba con algo de preocupación decidió no pensar mas en eso. Una hora más tarde Ginny y Hermione se dirigían a la sala común para descansar, pues había sido un día largo, principalmente para la menor de los Weasleys.

Ginny estaba sumida en profundo sueño que a la vez era muy extraño. Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que llegaba a un salón desconocido, lentamente abría la puerta y se asomaba al interior de la habitación, al ver que no había nadie decidió entrar a explorar ese lugar tan extraño. En las paredes había colgados retratos de magos y brujas, así como de los planetas, al lado derecho de la puerta había una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual había una lámpara de aceite, Ginny tomaba la lámpara y con un toque de su varita la encendía, ahogó un grito al ver con la tenue luz a un joven sentado a un lado de la mesa, al verse descubierto se levantó avanzando hacía ella lentamente. La pelirroja dio un paso hacía atrás, pero antes de que ella pudiera huir el joven la tomó suavemente de la muñeca, atrayéndola hacía si. Ante este movimiento Ginny ya no intentó huir, su corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, lo más extraño para ella era que sabía lo que a continuación sucedería, ella no hizo nada por evitarlo, él joven paso una mano por su cintura, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su mejilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, la Griffyndor sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al ver esos ojos, poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando hasta que…

PUM…

- ouch – la menor de los Weasley se había caído de la cama, lentamente se levantó sosteniéndose de las cobijas, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 3 de la mañana. Se sentó sobre la cama recordando su sueño, tratando de recordar a aquel chico que estuvo apunto de besarla….

- "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" – pensó con duda y asombro, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar ese pensamiento, aunque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. En su interior miles de preguntas y dudas pasaban. Se levantó y se puso la túnica sobre la pijama, decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente. Estaba apunto de salir cuando una corriente de aire se coló por la ventana haciendo volar algunos papeles, uno de estos cayó a los pies de la chica, se agachó a recogerlo y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que era la carta que esa mañana había recibido. Con la carta en la mano salió de la habitación pasando por la sala común para finalmente atravesar el retrato. 

Al tiempo en que Ginny se caía y llegaba a la realidad, Malfoy daba vueltas sobre su cama sin poder dormir, estaba pensando en la pelirroja, en la chica que los últimos días le había quitado sus cinco sentidos, también pensaba la manera en la que Blaise se había comportado hacía algunas horas… 

- "debo irme con cuidado, al parecer ese desgraciado de Zabini sospecha algo, de lo que si estoy seguro es de que si vuelve a hacer algo así no podré controlarme" – pero esta noche no solo la menor de los Weasleys le robaba el sueño, había lago más, algo que lo indignaba y lo asustaba. La  carta de su padre lo ponía a pensar sobre sus principios y deseos, en verdad el quería o no…

- "será mejor que salga a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar sobre lo que mi padre ha decidido por mi, aunque no creo que yo pueda cambiar algo" – se levantó en silencio, tomó su túnica y salió a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Iba caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando al pie de una de las ventanas altas del castillo, divisó una silueta que se dibujaba perfectamente, era ella, iluminada solamente por un rayo de luna, se acercó lentamente a ella en silencio. 

- podrías explicarme que haces aquí a esta hora de la noche, Weasley – este comentario fue algo así como una queja

- "si que eres tonto Malfoy, por primera vez tienes una oportunidad de estar con ella y lo arruinas, maldito orgullo"

- lo que me faltaba, ya tengo suficiente con que mis padres y mi hermano me estén vigilando y diciendo que hacer y que no, como para que encima tu vengas y me exijas explicaciones – indignada estaba apunto de retirarse 

- no, espera lamento haber dicho eso – Ginny volteó a verlo a la cara su expresión demostraba completa incredulidad, acaso Malfoy estaba disculpándose. 

- ¿estas bien?, ¿por qué te disculpas? – su voz no era de burla al contrario era algo así como de duda y asombro. 

- mmm, si – el chico daba gracias al cielo por la oscuridad, ya que en ese momento sus pálidas mejillas mostraban una amplia gama de tonos rojizos. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, en el trayecto sus ojos encontraron las manos de la chica, las cuales sostenían la carta que él mismo le había enviado, Ginny al ver el interés con el que el Slytherin veía la carta con un movimiento rápido la guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica sonrojándose, superando así el color de las mejillas del rubio.

La Griffyndor recordó el sueño que la llevará al lugar en el que se encontraba en ese momento, con un paso corto se separó de el chico sonrojándose una vez más, en ese momento algo pasó volando entre los dos, Ginny ahogó un grito y perdió el equilibrio, Malfoy instintivamente la sostuvo para que esta no cayera. Ginny levantó la mirada para toparse con un par de ojos grises, que en ese momento tenían una expresión cálida, se miraron fijamente por un corto tiempo. Para Ginny todo lo que en ese momento se originó en su interior era muy confuso, acaso sentía algo por ese frío chico, no, era imposible, pero ¿y ese sueño que significaba?, alguna vez escuchó que en los sueños se reflejaban sentimientos ocultos y deseos. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron juntando, pero la magia fue rota por un no tan suave ulular de cierta ave, la misma que había originado esa situación.  

+ continuará +

**N/A: **

 Bueno por fin terminó este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y lamento la tardanza, se que el fin deja dudas pero para eso están los reviews, dudas y sugerencias son bien recibidas así como critica constructiva. Ah y tmb dejen reviews para saber cuales son sus principales dudas, y asi poder meterlas en el 4 cap, besos y nos vemos. 

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Hitomi_Felton****:** muchas gracias por tu review me alegra que te halla gustado, y si Malfoy la sigue supones bien, bueno espero que te haya gustado este cap. Nos vemos

**Eri**** mond licht:** hola! gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes que ya la seguirá y le dirá algunas cosas, espero que sigas leyendo.

**The**** Fallen Angel:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me levantó el animo ^_^, la vdd es que a mi también me choca que siempre choquen ellos jaja, bueno prometo no perder la originalidad, y cuando creas que el fic es como los otros ps nada más hazme saber ok, nos vemos

**Saiko**** Katsuka:** jaja, bueno la vdd a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la pareja de HyL (prefiero a luna en lugar de cho) pero no quedaba de otra, jaja bueno espero que sigas leyendo y dejes mas reviews, (gracias por este)

**Ginny-montero:** muchas gracias por tus reviews, como veras este capitulo es más largo y espero que el próximo también lo sea lo intentaré, si tienes alguna duda o sugerencia ps házmela saber para incluirlo en el cap 4

**Taeko****:** muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir un review tan largo, la vdd me hace sentir muy feliz, pero bueno en cuanto a tus dudas si Hermione se da cuenta por que es mujer y ron como buen hombre pasa por alto esas cosillas, y prometo más cartas jaja. Nos vemos 

**SaraMeliss****:** ps lamento tardarme un poco con la actualización pero más vale tarde que nunca no?, bueno espero te guste este cap, deja review para saber tus dudas y comentarios 

**Mary**** Potter W86:** gracias por tu review, me alegra que te este gustando, ojalá y este cap tmb te guste, nos vemos

_~ Tonks Moonlight ~_


	4. ¿La Lechuza del Amor?

**~ Insomnio ~**

By Tonks Moonlight 

Cap. 4: ¿La lechuza del amor?

… rápidamente los dos se separaron, sonrojándose levemente, ambos voltearon a ver a la lechuza, la cual se había acurrucado en donde antes estuviera sentada Ginny, el ave al ver que había conseguido la atención de ambos se quedó observándolos un largo rato, la chica divisó que llevaba una carta en la patita al igual que Malfoy, este se inclinó a recogerla pero la lechuza con un picotazo tierno en el dedo le dio a entender que no era para él, sino para la pelirroja. Ginny se agachó a recoger la carta, estaba apunto de abrirla cuando recordó que no estaba sola, así que sin mirar a su acompañante dobló el pedazo de pergamino y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica. La lechuza emprendió el vuelo dejándolos nuevamente solos… 

- y bien – dijo Ginny, su voz era apenas audible. Aunque después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, lo que había sucedido seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza, no entendía por que, pero su corazón estaba palpitando con furia, estaba temblando. Malfoy, ignorando lo que la pelirroja le dijo, preguntó... 

- ¿porqué tiemblas Weasley?, no te voy a hacer nada – Draco dijo esto con algo de tristeza, como temiendo que la chica que tenía enfrente, lo fuera  a rechazar o peor aun, marcharse de ahí. 

- Malfoy, ¿porqué estas actuando de esta forma?, es acaso una broma, o estas intentando burlarte de mi como lo hizo Zabini hace unas horas – la chica estaba contrariada y sorprendida por la actitud del Slytherin, se estaba comportando tan ¿tierno?... ¿amable?... la verdad que era difícil saberlo.

- eso no te importa Weasley – contestó de mala manera aunque después se golpeó mentalmente por contestarle así, realmente lamentaba no poder dejar el orgullo atrás, aunque fuera una noche, un instante, un momento, su momento – "maldita lechuza, si no hubiera interrumpido en estos momentos la tendría entre mis brazos. Por fin había decidido dejar mi orgullo aun lado, cosa que estaba consiguiendo, y ese estúpido animal tuvo que recordarme quien soy." – su mirada estaba pérdida y sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y desilusión.

- "¿es mi imaginación o esta triste?, lo malo es que si le pregunto de seguro me grita o algo así. Bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo"

Ginny dio un paso hacia él acortando la distancia, este se sorprendió un poco, a pesar de eso no se movió. La pelirroja respiró hondo, una leve aroma llegó a su nariz, y al mismo tiempo que aspiraba cerró los ojos y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

- "¿acaso será él?, no, no creo, pero huele igual a la carta. Vamos Ginny cuantos chicos no usarán la misma loción"

- ¿qué es tan gracioso?, eh – se quejó Draco

- mmm, nada, que te parece si nos sentamos, supongo que al igual que yo no puedes dormir esta noche, así que por un momento olvidemos los rencores, los apellidos y las casas a las que pertenecemos y hagámonos compañía un rato, ¿te parece? – una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Draco la miraba con cara de incredulidad, miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debería hacerle caso? A su orgullo o a su corazón… tal vez solo por una noche debería dejar su maldito orgullo y su frialdad a un lado, y disfrutar de la compañía de la chica a la que amaba. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo observaba con curiosidad, y esta al no escuchar respuesta obedeció a sus impulsos y lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a donde antes había estado sentada. Este movimiento tomó por sorpresa a Draco el cual dio un respingo al verse sentado sobre la repisa de la ventana y con una Ginny muy sonriente a su lado.

- bueno, no te quejaste, eso significa que te quedarás – Malfoy volteó a verla con cara de "no me queda de otra", aunque solo fuera la expresión, pues por dentro estaba contento.

- y bien Weasley, de que quieres hablar, por que no pienso quedarme aquí sentado nada mas a ver tu pecosa cara.

Ginny soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Malfoy, este al verla reír con tantas ganas y felicidad terminó riendo también. 

- wow, nunca te había visto reír así, debo estar soñando – al decir esta última palabra, la pelirroja recordó el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

- "que tierna se ve cuando se sonroja", lo imposible sucede cada día Weasley, así que aprovecha el momento, por que ésta será la primera y última vez que me veras reír.

- jaja, entonces debo ser muy afortunada no – el sarcasmo estuvo presente en cada palabra,

- así es, pequeña Griffyndor – esta frase llevaba cierto tono de coqueteo, lo cual sorprendió a la chica.

- ¿pequeña?, ahora si puedo decir que vi y escuché todo, tu el señor "Draco orgulloso y prepotente Malfoy" llamando así a una "leona pobretona", de seguro estoy soñando – dijo muy sorprendida

- bueno si no quieres creerlo no lo creas – mientras decía esto la miraba con ternura y cariño, cosa que la chica no paso por alto.

- mmm, bueno que te parece si me pellizcas, así sabremos los dos si estoy o estamos soñando – dijo con picardía.

- tengo una mejor idea.

Y sin más tomó con delicadeza el rostro de la chica con una mano, mientras con la otra la rodeaba por la cintura atrayéndola con delicadeza hacia él, el corazón de la chica empezó a palpitar con furia mientras sus rostros se acercaban cada vez más, aspiró profundamente y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que la carta que había recibido esa mañana era de él, del chico más orgulloso y deseado de la escuela, no cabía en si de felicidad, alguien la amaba y la deseaba, cerró los ojos para entregarse a ese maravilloso regalo, su primer beso, el beso fue corto, pero lleno de amor y cariño, se separaron lentamente grabando en su memoria ese momento, Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos y lo vio, sonriendo, tan lindo, tan tierno. Abrió la boca pero nada Salió, Malfoy aprovechando el silencio de la joven habló.

- si Virginia, yo te mande la carta, y también la que acabas de recibir, si no me crees escúchame mientras lees, después me dices lo que quieras.

Ginny sin decir nada obedeció, y con un movimiento lento metió la mano en su bolsillo, abrió cuidadosamente el sobre, mientras en su interior decenas de sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones pasaban con rapidez, era el mejor momento de su vida.

_Pelirroja de mi vida:_
    
    _Añoro desde hace tiempo tenerte entre mis brazos, besar tus labios y decirte que te amo y que te quiero. Como ya te había dicho sin ti no puedo estar tranquilo, me has robado el sueño pero no me importa te lo doy, te doy mi vida y también mi corazón. Me gustaría pensar que algún día me aceptarás, no soy perfecto pero tampoco soy como todos creen. Solo quiero que sepas que __yo te seguiré, adonde quiera que vayas, y me quedaré a tu lado. _ 
    
    _Te amo. _

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por las mejillas de la Griffyndor, él al verla la abrazó con delicadeza y cariño, y le susurró al oído algo que la hizo llorar con más ganas, dos palabras pequeñas pero poderosas…_TE AMO_... se separaron lentamente para nuevamente fundirse en un tierno y delicado beso…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, ya no estaba en la ventana, sino en su cama, mordió su labio inferior recordando su calor y su aroma, también las últimas palabras que se dijeron antes de dirigirse cada uno hacía su destino…

* FLASH BACK *

- ¿y bien? – dijo el Slytherin con los ojos aun cerrados

- y bien ¿qué? – dijo maliciosamente la pelirroja

- mmm, quieres que te lo repita de nuevo – suspiró resignado y agregó – que TE AMO, y que si me aceptas, que si aceptas conocerme, y que si me permites amarte y quererte.

- mmm, creo que lo pensaré – una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de la joven.

- vamos Virginia, me estas matando contesta ya

- ok, ok, no seas desesperado… esta bien acepto, te acepto – y después de esto se abalanzó sobre el chico regalándole otro beso. Cuando se separaron, por la falta de aire, Draco dijo.

- no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Ginny, aunque hay un problema, y ese es que los demás no nos aceptarán y menos el idiota de tu hermano, perdón, no me veas así – se disculpó al ver la mueca de enfado de la chica.

- tengo una idea, que te parece si nos vemos aquí todas las noches, a la misma hora, ¿trato? 

- mmm, esta bien, pero hay que sellarlo – y sin dudarlo la tomó en sus brazos una vez más y la besó, por ultima vez en la noche.

* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y con decisión se levantó, se dirigía al baño cuando alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

- y esa sonrisa Malfoy, que hiciste – era Blaise

-no es de tu incumbencia Zabini, ya te lo dije ayer y te lo repito, ¿acaso deseas pasar lo que resta del fin de semana en una cama?, ¿no?, entonces, deja de molestar, y mueve tu… persona que me quiero dar un baño.

- está bien, pero cuídate Malfoy – se burló de él. 

- nada mas eso me faltaba, que tu me amenazaras a mi, que irónica es la vida ¿no?  

- yo solo te estoy advirtiendo si – y sin esperar la contestación salió dando un portazo.

Malfoy se dirigía a la biblioteca, al entrar vio a Ginny sentada, sola, se sentó paró justo detrás de ella y aprovechando que no había nadie ahí le tapó los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, ella se estremeció, pero al reconocer sus labios solo atinó a reír tontamente, una sonrisa que a él le gustaba. 

- buenos días señorita, ¿como amaneció? – dijo esto con una fingida elegancia y se puso frente a ella.

- muy bien gracias – iba a besarlo, pero en ese momento Hermione iba entrando, así que Malfoy no tuvo más remedio que marcharse hacia otro lugar de la biblioteca, un lugar donde pudiera verla, no sin antes decirle al oído…

- no olvides que… te amo – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Griffyndor, Malfoy se fue y Hermione llegó. Se sentó simulando que no había visto nada, cuando había visto todo, comenzó a platicar animadamente con la joven, mientras con disimulo espiaba a Malfoy. Draco por su parte estaba recorriendo los estantes, buscando un libro que le fuera útil…

- aja, aquí hay algo – tomó dos libros y en el lomo de cada uno de ellos se leía  "Animales Mitológicos ¿Mito o Realidad?" y "Aves Mágicas y sus Propiedades" – muy bien pequeña ave del demonio, al fin sabré que eres o de donde vienes. 

Comenzó a hojear ambos tomos (primero uno y luego otro =P), hasta que vio algo que lo dejó sorprendido… 

- no es posible, esto no puede ser, acaso… - el libro decía lo siguiente:

_HORUS:_

_Ave mitológica, se le conoce como el ave del amor, se cree que esta ave aparece cuando hay amor puro y verdadero entre dos personas, solo los que tengan un corazón realmente puro y sincero pueden verla. A pesar de representar al amor es un animal de color negro azabache. _

Era una nota corta pero clara.

- mmm, imaginaba que era un animal mitológico, pues es un ave rara, pero jamás imagine que representara eso…

Mientras Malfoy se perdía en sus pensamientos, Horus lo observaba encaramada en el alfeizar de la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Draco al sentirse observado, volteó…   

- aquí estas pequeño animal – le dirigió al ave una mirada no muy amistosa, se quedaron viendo unos momentos, hasta que el chico parpadeó.

- que quieres eh, es cierto que eres "el ave del amor", por que no pareces – su voz sonaba sarcástica, la lechuza ululó en forma de protesta, eh indignada voló al hombro del chico dándole un pequeño pero doloroso mordisco en la oreja de este.

- ok, ok, si eres, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, esta bien – dijo disculpándose con el animal, se sentía tan tonto haciendo eso. 

- vaya, vaya, Draco Malfoy, hablando solo, al parecer este día va a ser largo – la voz tenía un dejo de burla…

+ continuará +

**N/A: **

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, lamento la tardanza pero esta semana estuve algo ocupada con cosas de la escuela, pero bueno, espero haber respondido algunas de sus preguntas, espero que les haya gustado lo de la lechuza (yo lo invente), y la parte de Ginny y Draco espero que no sea muy cursi o romántica (¿se nota que estoy enamorada? =P), espero reviews para criticas, opiniones y dudas, tal vez no esté usando la personalidad original de Draco, si es así háganmelo saber y veré que puedo hacer, prometo actualizar pronto, nos vemos, si algo no les parece pues también díganmelo. 

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**The**** Fallen Angel:** gracias por los gatitos =), cuando me llego al mail se veian bien, espero que te guste este cap, espero actualizar pronto, ojala y siga original. nos vemos, en el proximo capitulo veras lo que pasa con la decisión del papa de nuestro Draco (=P). 

**Saiko**** Katsuka:**

**Ginny-montero:** jaja, no te preocupes yo tmb me la paso cayéndome, por eso lo de "Tonks", jaja bueno este cap, tmb esta largo y espero te guste, el próximo estará lleno de emociones y enredos jejeje. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

**Taeko****:** hola! Ps aquí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta, ahora si ya sabes que es la lechuza, mándame un review ha ver si te gusto la idea, nos vemos

**SaraMeliss****:** jaja, gracias por tomarte un poco de tiempo para dejarme un review, te lo agradezco me haces sentir muy feliz. =), ojalá te guste este cap.

**Mary Potter W86:**

**Hermiginny13:** espero que te hay gustado este cap, y felicidades por tus poemas están muy padres (y tristes :'(), nos vemos, también te felicito por tu fic de siempre gana el odio al amor síguelo pronto.

**Dimebonitareina****: **me alegra que te guste, espero sigas leyendo y dejando reviews, jejeje. Gracias por leer!

**Valery Ryddle: **bueno como te dije en el mail, con todo gusto puedes publicar la historia, y espero escribir más. Sigue leyendo mi fic y gracias por tus reviews y comentarios

**Sara Fenix Black:** gracias, que bueno que te gusta mi nick, la vdd me lo puse por que me identifico con Tonks y lo otro ps por que me encanta la luna y todo lo relacionado con ella jajaja, bueno sigue leyendo y dime que te parece la historia. 

**Gin-ynia: **hola, espero que difrutes leyendo de este fic asi como yo lo hago escribiéndolo para ustedes.

**Amsp14:** ps como vez Ginny ya sabe que es Malfoy el de la carta y con respecto a lo de voldemort, muy pronto lo sabrás, gracias por considerar mi fic entre tus favoritos me hace muy feliz eso, nos vemos

**N/A(otra):** me siento muy feliz, gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho a seguir, besos, se cuidan (para que puedan leer mi fic, jajaj no se crean), nos vemos

_~ Tonks Moonlight ~_


	5. La chica del cabello azul

**Insomnio **

By Tonks Moonlight

Cap. 5: La chica del cabello azul

vaya, vaya, Draco Malfoy hablando solo, al parecer este va a ser un largo día – la voz tenía un dejo de burla…

¿esperabas a alguien más? – contesto Draco volteando a ver con fastidio a la joven que acababa de llegar.

no, pero tampoco esperaba verte a ti y mucho menos hablando solo, veo que el amor te atrapo, algo que no me esperaba, tu una persona TAN fría e indiferente…

cállate o si no… – la voz del rubio era apenas audible, pero sin dejar de ser autoritaria.

jaja, definitivamente este será un día largo, primero hablando solo, luego gritándome a mi¿que falta, que te pongas a bailar en calzoncillos sobre la mesa del gran comedor – la joven dijo con tono de burla y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y salio de la biblioteca.

"me las pagaras, nadie se burla de Draco Malfoy" – dijo esto en voz baja y para si mismo.

Ginny se encontraba en la sala común con Hermione, era medio día, habían abandonado la biblioteca hacia una hora. Desde que Hermione entro a la biblioteca y se sentó a su lado, no había dejado de molestarla insinuando con cada comentario que Ginny estaba ocultando algo serio y no quería decírselo…

vamos Ginny no me mientas, soy tu amiga y te conozco muy bien como para que trates de ocultarme que algo te pasa

ya te dije que nada – dijo con fastidio la pelirroja

¿entonces tanta felicidad a que se debe?

mmm, acaso necesito una razón para ser feliz, soy feliz por que quiero serlo y punto – la pelirroja se levantó – Hermione nos vemos en la tarde ok? – y sin mas se dirigió a su recamara dejando a Hermione sola y confundida

Todos los alumnos se dirigían hacia el gran comedor a disfrutar de una deliciosa y bien merecida cena (ni yo me la creí), cierto chico rubio buscaba entre la multitud una peculiar cabellera roja. (Es obvio que buscaba a Ginny, no Ron ni a los gemelos P). Cuando por fin diviso a la chica decidió seguirla con la mirada, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su "gran amigo" Zabini estaba conversando con ella. La plática no parecía una charla de amigos sino más bien una discusión. Draco se acerco sigilosamente tratando de poder escuchar algo de aquella conversación.

Déjame en paz, Zabini, ya te dije que no me interesas y nunca tendría algo que ver contigo…

Vamos Weasley¿que acaso solo te gustan los rubios de ojos grises?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero créeme tu físico no es la razón por la que nunca saldría contigo.

A Draco no le gustaba para nada la conversación, pero ¿cómo interceder sin levantar sospechas?...

Zabini, no creí que te gustara mezclarte con ese tipo de gente…

El rubio estaba a espaldas del moreno a si que este no pudo ver la mirada de complicidad que le dirigió a la pelirroja.

No te metas Malfoy¿o es que a ti también te gusta esta belleza? – dijo esto con un tono malicioso y despectivo.

El rubio estaba pensando en la mejor respuesta, una con la cual convenciera a Zabini y no hiriera a Ginny, pero su cerebro se negaba a cooperar, era demasiado el cansancio que le estaba costando trabajo pensar claramente, pero para su suerte la profesora McGonagall llego…

Zabini que te dije sobre molestar a la señorita Weasley, creo que tendré que castigarte en serio.

Pero profesora ella fue la que se acerco a mí¿no es así Malfoy?

Draco sonrió, era su oportunidad para vengarse de ese fastidioso y entrometido chico.

Lo siento profesora pero yo acabo de llegar y parece que estaban discutiendo. – al decir esto volteo a ver a Blaise, su rostro reflejaba triunfo.

Al parecer tendré que tomar medidas drásticas contigo jovencito, sígueme, no cenaras esta noche. Mañana te espero en mi oficina para hablar. – Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Blaise miraba con odio a Draco, tenía los puños apretados, volteo hacia la pelirroja y la miro con malicia…

Después terminamos de hablar preciosa – Se acerco a la pelirroja y deposito un beso en su mejilla, esta tomada por sorpresa no pudo quitarse, pero el rubio contuvo su enojo y dio media vuelta sin ver a la chica.

Cuando Ginny reacciono se quedo con cara de sorpresa, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, pensando en lo ocurrido…

"Debo andar con cuidado, Zabini ha estado muy extraño estos días¿sentirá algo por mi, bueno no me importa la verdad¿pero por que Draco no me dirigió ni siquiera una mirada antes de irse?"

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Malfoy no podía conciliar el sueño y esta vez Ginny no era el motivo, la razón de su desvelo era la carta que recibiera el día anterior. Estaba confundido, el motivo, no quería ser mortifago, tenia miedo, para el no tenia sentido servir al lado oscuro ahora que había encontrado una buena razón para olvidar todo el odio que una vez sintió y que ahora ese lugar estaba ocupado por el amor. Odiaba el hecho de ser manipulado por su padre, se sentía tan impotente al no poder ser dueño de su vida y de no tener el valor de enfrentarse a su padre. El chico volteo a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 15 minutos para las 3, así que tomo su túnica y se dispuso a salir de la sala común cuando…

"Demonios, olvide algo tendré que regresar, pero es demasiado arriesgado" – pensó el joven mientras se detenía bruscamente – "Bueno no importa tanto, eso puede esperar un poco, no debo arriesgarme" – y sin mas se apresuro a salir sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo observaba.

"Lo sabia, algo se trae entre manos el tonto de Malfoy" – dijo entre dientes una joven de cabello azulado.

La joven se disponía a seguirlo pero algo la distrajo y cuando intento buscar al chico este ya había desaparecido, la joven hizo una mueca de resignación y dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación, pero una "columna" que antes no estaba ahí impidió su regreso, cuando se alejo un poco vio con horror que lo que impedía que avanzara no era una "columna" sino un joven alto y rubio, el cual tenia una mirada seria.

Así que ahora te dedicas a espiarme Sam – dijo esto en tono serio

Mmm, la verdad no Draquito, sabes, no eres el centro de atención, solo que tenia insomnio y no podía dormir así que quise salir a caminar un poco – contesto burlonamente la chica

Y piensas que me voy a tragar ese cuento, pensé que me conocías mejor Samy – mientras decía esto se fue acercando poco a poco a la joven hasta que el espacio entre los dos era apenas visible, la joven lo abrazo y se acerco peligrosamente al rubio.

Sabes que no me intimida que hagas eso Malfoy, además solo me interesas como amigo y nada mas y lo sabes, eres como mi hermano así que…

La chica lo lanzo y él cayo bruscamente mientras ella trataba de contener la risa que le causaba ver la expresión de Draco, este se levanto lentamente sobándose, estaba a punto de cobrar venganza cuando vio el reloj que se encontraba en la sala común, este marcaba las 3:05 así que sin mirara a su acompañante corrió hacia la puerta dejando a su amiga desconcertada.

Eran las 2:30 y Ginny ya no podía aguantar mas, estaba muy nerviosa, todo había sucedido tan rápido, en la tarde del día anterior aun lloraba por Harry y unas horas mas tarde Draco le declaraba su amor y ella por alguna razón (que ni yo conozco jaja) había aceptado conocerlo y ser suya (en el buen sentido de la palabra claro p). Mientras la pelirroja pensaba esto había comenzado a prepararse para su cita (entiéndase que solo se iba a poner la túnica, por que seamos realistas, quien a las 2 de la madrugada se va a arreglar).

"Nunca me había puesto tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Harry, será que lo que siento por Malfoy es mas fuerte que lo que algún día sentí por Harry"

Ginny volteo a ver su reloj y este apenas marcaba las 2:45, a pesar de que faltaba para la hora fijada decidió marcharse, así que salio en silencio de su habitación, atravesó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y se dirigió al lugar previsto. Eran ya las 3:20 y Draco no aparecía, la pelirroja estaba apunto de irse cuando alguien la abrazo por la espalda, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro tres palabras que la hicieron voltearse con cara de O.o…

¿Pensabas dejarme plantado? – el rubio dijo esto con un tono provocativo.

La pelirroja se alejo de el un poco y se volteo para encararlo con enfado.

Ja, perdón "señor puntual Malfoy" pero yo creo que aquí la persona a la que estaban dejando plantada era…

El rubio la tomo por la cintura y la beso no dejándola terminar.

Mi pequeña pelirroja como crees que te iba a dejar plantada, por nada del mundo me perdería los pocos minutos que tengo para estar contigo a solas, sin ocultar lo que siento por ti – la pelirroja volteo la cara apenada pero el la obligo a mirarlo y nuevamente deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Basta Draco, estoy enojada contigo y no creas que con un simple beso vas a poder arreglar las cosas. – dijo esto con un tono serio pero que a la vez escondía cierto tono de juego que el chico no pudo percibir.

Tal vez con un beso no pero si con otra cosa – su voz sonaba divertida y en su rostro se dibujo una media sonrisa.

Ah sí¿Y se puede saber con que señor Malfoy? – Ginny estaba retando a Draco, lo cual hizo que el aludido soltara una sonora carcajada que inmediatamente apago cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

Solo voltéate y veras.

La pelirroja se volteo dándole la espalda al rubio y este con cuidado le vendo los ojos y la tomo de la mano guiándola delicadamente por los oscuros pasillos del enorme castillo, Ginny reía tontamente y en la cara del joven se podía apreciar una mirada de ternura.

**+ continuará +**

**N/A: **Hola, como verán ya estoy de vuelta jaja, lamento mucho la tardanza (casi un año, o mas bien un año je p), los motivos de mi ausencia son 2, el primero y el mas importante fue la falta de inspiración que me abandono la condenada, y cuando esta regreso yo no tenia tiempo pues ya empecé una nueva etapa de mi vida, estoy en la universidad (de seguro no les importa, pero no me importa como quiera les platicare jajajajajaja, soy muy mala -). Una vez mas lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta jajá y nadie me detendrá jajaja (bueno suficiente). Los quiero mucho adiós. Besos. Y manden Reviews, se que no los merezco pero mándenlos comoquiera.

**P.D.** Pronto contestare su preguntas jajaja, me gusta intrigar gente así que como yo no puedo dormir por los exámenes ustedes tampoco dormirán por la intriga (imaginen música de la que ponen en películas de terror mientras leen esto ok) JAJAJAJAJA, adiós ahora si. Espero comentarios sobre el nuevo personaje ok.

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Saiko Katsuka:** Muchas gracias, espero que también te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo y si tienes dudas no dudes (ja, no encontré otra forma de decirlo) en preguntar.

**Ginny-montero:** Hola, gracias por tu review, besos tmb y sigue leyendo y mandando reviews jajaja.

**Taeko:** Hola, la vdd en este cap no conteste ninguna de tus preguntas eso vendrá un poco mas adelante paciencia por fa, espero que este cap te guste igual que los otros y espero preguntas.

**Hermiginny13: **Gracias por tu review sigue leyendo jajaja.

**Dimebonitareina: **pronto tus preguntas tendrán respuestas ñaca, ñaca soy muy cruel ajaja, gracias, el prox capitulo tendrá muchas respuestas.

**HitomiFelton: **que bueno que te guste mi fic, gracias por tu review.

**Perla mery: **Gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando el ff.

**Amsp14:** Espero que este cap. este igual de tierno que el pasado así como misterioso, prometo que el próximo sea aun mas interesante, tierno y misterioso.

**Maggie**: Gracias por tu review.

**Khira:** Muchas gracias que bien que te haya gustado y no te preocupes que Ron va a gritar mucho en este fic, jaja.

**Fernandarozner: **gracias por tu review espero que te guste este cap.

**Fabisa:** espero que tu pregunta este contestada jaja.

**Nacilme-Black:** después de mucho tiempo por fin continué jaja espero te guste este capitulo.

_ Tonks Moonlight _


	6. Celos y Regaños

** Insomnio **

By Tonks Moonlight

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **_amps14_** por su bonito review el cual me dio ánimos para continuar con la historia, muchas gracias, me encanto tu review, muy original.

Cap. 6: Celos y regaños

Cuando Draco volvía a la sala común después de una increíble velada se paró en seco al escuchar una voz que provenía de uno de los sillones, la voz sonaba triste e incluso le pareció escuchar unos pequeños sollozos. En un principio el rubio se ocultó detrás de una columna pues no quería ser descubierto, pero al ver que la persona que estaba ahí era una joven de cabello azulado salió de su escondite y avanzó hacia ella.

- ¿Sam¿Qué sucede¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

- Están muertos Draco, los mató – al decir esto la joven rompió en llanto y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio, el cual la abrazó con cariño.

- Pero como sabes, no puedes estar segura de eso, de seguro solo fue un mal sueño, eso no puede ser posible – el chico hablaba con calma mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su amiga.

- No, no fue un sueño, mira – se separó del joven y le extendió un pedazo de papel arrugado y agregó – después de que te fuiste me fui a dormir y cuando entré a mi habitación un búho me estaba esperando con esta carta, fue él Draco, los mató y no los volveré a ver jamás.

Draco se quedó en silencio leyendo la carta, poco a poco su rostro empezó a mostrar enojo y odio, arrugó la carta con coraje y apretó los puños, le dirigió una mirada de apoyo a la joven y la tomó de la mano.

- Ven, iremos con el profesor Snape, tenemos que ponerte a salvo, Voldemort no dudará en buscarte, sabes que él no perdona ninguna traición y no sabemos que hayan hecho tus padres para hacerlo enojar.

- Yo si sé, fue mi culpa, le dijeron que ya no querían ayudarlo y que no iban a dejar que yo me uniera a él. Fue mi culpa – la chica dijo esto un poco más clamada, pero las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos.

- Claro que no fue tu culpa Sam no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso, me entiendes, ahora vamos con Snape.

Los dos salieron de la sala común, Draco guiaba a la chica con rapidez por los aun oscuros pasillos del castillo, pero en lugar de ir con Snape salieron de las mazmorras, la joven miró extrañada al rubio.

- Draco¿adonde vamos?

- Primero vamos a la lechuceria, necesito enviar una carta urgente.

Ginny estaba atravesando el retrato que ocultaba la casa de los leones, se dirigía a su cuarto cuando una voz la detuvo…

- ¿Se puede saber de donde vienes Virginia? – la voz provenía de la chimenea, el dueño (o dueña) de la voz dio un paso y su rostro se ilumino un poco con el fuego de la chimenea, esto le daba un aspecto tenebroso, la pelirroja dio un pequeño salto al ver que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su hermano… Ronald Weasley. Ginny titubeó un poco al contestar (N/A: ja, pobre soy muy mala ñaca, ñaca p).

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia y ¿se puede saber tú que haces despierto a esta hora, son las 5 de la madrugada?

- No me hables con ese tono y el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, así que, me vas diciendo donde estabas – la voz del pelirrojo estaba cargada de enojo y reproche, Ginny por el contrario esta indignada, como se atrevía a hablarle así (N/A¿será por que es su hermano? -U).

- Pues vas a tener que esperar ahí parado y si te cansas pues te sientas por que yo no pienso contestarte nunca – al decir esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, para después desaparecer dejando a un Ron con cara de sorpresa la cual no le duró mucho, pues unos segundos después se escuchó un fuerte grito.

- Virginia Weasley ven aquí de inmediato que todavía no término contigo – el chico lanzó un pequeño suspiro y se fue a su cuarto.

Eran las 5 am, Snape se encontraba parado en la oficina de Dumbledore caminando de un lado a otro, el director estaba sentado frente a su escritorio comiendo una rana de chocolate, cada que Snape pasaba frente a él le lanzaba una mirada y lo veía jugar con su chocolate, le mordía una patita y la saboreaba le mordía aquí y allá, el profesor se detuvo en seco y lazo una mirada de desesperación al anciano, éste sin moverse solo atinó a decir…

- Se que estas preocupado Severus, pero caminando así no conseguirás nada, solo abrir una zanja en mi piso, anda relájate y come un chocolate – la voz del director era despreocupada y un tanto juguetona, al mismo tiempo que decía esto le ofrecía una rana de chocolate al profesor el cual de mala gana la tomó, solo por no ser descortés (N/A: si como no de seguro le encantan los chocolates P).

Dumbledore se comió el último bocado de chocolate mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción como si nada importara en el mundo más que su chocolate y él, Snape soltó un suspiro de resignación y se desplomó sobre una cómoda silla frente al director.

FLASH BACK

Snape estaba profundamente dormido cuando de repente unos fuertes golpes lo sacaron de su visita a Morfeo, Severus (N/A: acá entre amigos) se levantó con cansancio y abrió la puerta, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al chico Malfoy preocupado y a su sobrina con los ojos llorosos.

- Se puede saber que demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí a estas horas¿que sucedió? (N/A: Que agresividad la de este hombre ¿no?) – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono un poco mas "amable".

- Lea esto profesor – Draco dijo esto al tiempo que le entregaba una hoja arrugada y un poco mojada por las lágrimas, a pesar de estar hablando con Snape la voz del rubio era fría. Conforme Severus leía la carta su expresión fue cambiando desde una de odio hasta una de preocupación y por una milésima de segundo su cara fue de tristeza.

Cuando hubo terminado avanzó y sin dirigirles la mirada dijo:

- Váyanse a la sala común e intenten dormir un poco, mañana hablaremos sobre esto – ya se iba cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- Pero tío, se puede saber como voy a poder dormir después de haber…

La chica no pudo terminar su frase ya que el mencionado se volteó hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo con firmeza:

- No me importa si no puedes dormir, te he dado una orden y quiero que ahora mismo se larguen de aquí ¿entendido? (N/A: Pero que amargado e insensible ¿no? pero así se le quiere --)

La joven asintió lentamente bajando la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir. Draco le tomó la mano y se dirigieron en silencio hacia la sala común, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de enojo al profesor. Cuando Snape estuvo seguro que los chicos se habían marchado se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, una vez ahí se acercó al cuadro de un joven mago, el director que menos tiempo duró en la historia de Hogwarts, golpeó el marco de este y el joven dio un respingo y volteó a ver a Snape

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo profesor?

- Necesito ver a Dumbledor – contestó este fríamente.

El joven mago desapareció y unos segundos después se escuchó un pequeño "PUF" en la oficina, Severus volteó hacia donde se había escuchado para ver con sorpresa a un somnoliento director vestido con una pijama azul con pequeñas lunas plateadas, un gracioso gorro en la cabeza que hacia juego con la pijama, este tenia una pequeña bolita de algodón color celeste en la punta y debajo del brazo un osito (N/A: que lindo -).

- ¿Que pasa Severus? – preguntó indiferente bostezando.

- Una alumna recibió esto hace unos momentos – dijo esto y le extendió un pergamino MUY arrugado (N/A: y dale con la bendita carta, que les cuesta hablar)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

- Lo mejor será proteger a Turner e informar al ministerio para que empiece a buscar los cuerpos para poder enterrarlos y que la chica vea a sus padres por última vez.

Snape dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz del director, pues en ese momento se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos (N/A¿o tratando de dormir?).

- De acuerdo, iré a mandar una lechuza de inmediato – Se disponía a irse cuando la voz de su superior lo detuvo.

- No Severus, yo mandaré la carta al ministerio, tu ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día, informaré inmediatamente a los demás profesores para que la noticia no se sepa, creo que ya es tiempo de que empecemos a prepararnos, me temo que la guerra esta a punto de estallar. Ah y una cosa más, mañana quiero ver al joven Malfoy – dicho esto desapareció dejando a un atónito Snape.

Al llegar a la sala común, Sam se sentó en un sillón y junto a ella Draco, este la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si.

- No te preocupes Sam él solo lo hace por tu bien, lo más seguro es que esté buscando la mejor solución – dicho esto el joven recargó su cabeza en el sillón, mientras la chica se recargaba en el rubio, minutos después la joven se quedó profundamente dormida mientras Draco tenia la vista clavada en algún punto del lugar sumido en sus pensamientos.

FLASH BACK

Los dos se encontraban corriendo hacia la lechuceria, cuando llegaron a su destino Draco se detuvo, volteando hacia todas direcciones en busca de algo.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco, que buscas? – Sam dijo esto un poco asombrada al ver la actitud de su amigo.

- Estoy buscando a ese estup… perdón, perdón no me veas así, estoy buscando a una lechuza negra – cuando terminó de decir esto el joven corrió hacia una esquina de la lechuceria, la misma en donde por primera vez viera a Horus.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma que "casualmente" se encontraban ahí, escribió un rápido mensaje y lo ató a la patita del ave, la tomó entre sus brazos y susurrándole una vez más el nombre de Ginny la soltó. Se alejó de la ventana y le hizo una seña a Sam para indicarle que ya era hora de irse, pero al ver que la chica no lo seguía volteó hacia donde ésta se encontraba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la joven en un estado de shock.

- ¿Sam, estas ahí? – mientras decía esto el rubio agitaba su mano frente a ella, al ver que esta no reaccionaba la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente hasta que volvió en si y con voz apenas audible dijo:

- Creí que había visto todo el día que te vi en la biblioteca hablando solo, pero esto es demasiado¿se puede saber que demonios hacías? – lo último lo dijo un poco más fuerte.

- Pues mandando una carta que no vis… - Draco se detuvo de repente, se había olvidado que solo él y Ginny podían ver a Horus.

- Nada olvídalo – agregó desesperado y tomando de la mano a Sam se dirigió hacia las mazmorras nuevamente.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al recordar a la pelirroja una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido.

Samantha se despertó sobresaltada, escuchó un pequeño quejido a su lado y vio a su amigo dormido profundamente, estaba a punto de despertarlo cuando el rubio murmuro…

- Ginny te amo – a la joven se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa

- "Como me voy a divertir contigo jajá, por fin se quien es esa misteriosa joven que tantas noches te ha robado el sueño"

- Se puede saber de que demonios te ríes – la voz del chico la tomó desprevenida y la hizo caerse del sillón.

- De nada "Draquito", que paranoico eres – Malfoy iba a protestar por el sobrenombre pero la chica no le dio tiempo pues salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Al chico de ojos grises solo le quedó marcharse, estaba impaciente por ver a Snape, y por suerte su primera clase del día era con él. Se le hizo un poco rara la actitud de Sam, pero tomando en cuenta el muy exagerado y extravagante carácter de la chica no se preocupó tanto, ya que podría considerarse "normal".

Abrió los ojos lentamente, un pequeño rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana sacándola de su sopor. Maldijo por lo bajo, como deseaba dormir un poco más, pero la idea de volver a verlo la terminó de despertar, se levantó y lentamente se dirigió al baño… se disponía a bajar al gran comedor cuando recordó la carta que la noche anterior le dejara Horus. Tomó la carta para leerla pero instintivamente volteó a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta que si quería desayunar tenia que irse ya, así que salio corriendo.

Estaba sentada desayunando, dejó a un lado la cuchara, se disponía a abrir el sobre cuando alguien se lo arrebató.

- ¿Virginia se puede saber desde cuando tomas café? – dijo Ron con enfado, a pesar de eso su volumen de voz era normal.

- Ronald devuélveme ese sobre, es mío, y yo tomo café cuando se me da la gana – la pelirroja trataba de mantener la calma

- ¿Cuando se te da la gana o desde que sales por las noches sabrá Dios a donde? – el chico empezaba a subir la voz. Había comenzado a leer la carta, su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.

- ¡Draco Malfoy¿se puede saber que demonios tienes que ver con ese gusano? – había comenzado a gritar, Ginny casi estaba bajo la mesa y roja como un tomate.

- Ron, por favor deja de gritar¿no ves que medio colegio esta aquí? – esto lo dijo con suplica, y en efecto todos los presentes habían dirigido su atención hacia los Weasley y habían comenzado a murmurar.

- No, no me voy a callar, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer, como pudiste enamorarte de un Malfoy Ginny, nos odian¿es con él con quien saliste la noche anterior?

Cuando Ron dijo esto el ruido en el gran comedor se hizo más fuerte, Ginny le arrebató la carta a su hermano, no soportó más la presión y salió corriendo, cuando se detuvo ya estaba en los jardines del castillo, limpió algunas lágrimas de su rostro y se sentó al pie de un árbol.

- "No puedo creer que Ron me haya hecho esto, quien se cree que es" Mientras estos pensamientos invadían su mente, desdobló el pergamino ya maltratado con cuidado y lo leyó (N/A: tengo una pequeña obsesión con los pergaminos arrugados je)…

_Ginny:_

_Te veo mañana después del desayuno en el lugar de anoche._

_Te quiere Draco Malfoy_

- ¿En que habrá estado pensando Malfoy, como se le ocurrió firmar con todas las letras de su nombre.

Después de leer la nota Ginny se dirigió hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba a las orillas del Bosque Prohibido, la pelirroja pronunció unas palabras e inmediatamente el árbol se partió en dos, se podía ver una pequeña escalera en el interior, esta escalera llevaba hacia la copa del árbol, en la cual se encontraba una especie de habitación.

La chica se acercó a la escalera, se disponía a subir cuando una mancha negra pasó frente a ella y la asustó haciéndola caer. El pequeño manchón se detuvo sobre sus rodillas, Ginny al ver que solo se trataba de Horus una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y acarició con delicadeza al ave.

- Por que haces eso lechucita, me asustaste mucho¿traes alguna carta para mí? – el ave hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ululó suavemente

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que no¿entonces que haces aquí? – la lechuza le dio un picotazo en la mano y empezó a volar hacia el castillo

- Si pretendes que te siga no lo conseguirás, tengo algo que decirle a Draco, algo muy importante – dicho esto se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras, el ave al ver que la joven no le hacia caso comenzó a tirar de su túnica y a darle pequeños picotazos en las manos.

- Deja de hacer eso, no iré contigo – Ginny había llegado al ultimo escalón, Horus se pudo delante de ella, no permitiéndole ver, Ginny desesperada le dio un ligero manotazo, cuando el ave se apartó la pelirroja deseó no haberla quitado…

- … Draco – dijo en un susurro la pelirroja

El rubio se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo con Sam en sus brazos, cuando la pelirroja los vio Draco le estaba dando un pequeño beso en la frente…

- Draco¿que significa esto¿por qué? – el tono con el que dijo esto era bajo pero no inaudible y su voz sonaba triste, Ginny peleaba fieramente con las lágrimas que amenazaban salir.

- ¿Ginny, esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte ella es…

- No, no quiero saber quien es ella, lo que quiero saber es por que, quiero saber si todo lo que me has dicho solo fue una broma – Ginny no pudo controlar más las lágrimas y rompió en llanto

- Pequeña todo lo que te he dicho lo he dicho con todo mi corazón te amo, te amo con todo mi ser – Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la pelirroja, esta se hizo para atrás, pero como aun estaba en la escalera iba a caer, pero Draco la sostuvo y la subió.

- Suéltame Malfoy…

- Por favor Ginny escúchame, ella solamente es mi amiga, se llama…

- Samantha, mucho gusto, soy sobrina de Snape y pertenezco a Slytherin – Sam avanzó hacia la pelirroja y le extendió la mano.

La pelirroja dejó de forcejear con Draco al escuchar a la chica, el rubio al ver que Ginny se había calmado un poco la soltó y volteó a ver a su amiga.

- Lo que viste no es lo que parece Ginny¿te puedo decir Ginny verdad, él me estaba abrazando porque… perdí a mis padres – al decir lo último Sam bajó la mirada.

- Lo- lo siento – Ginny también bajó la mirada apenada, se dirigió hacia la joven tomó su mano y después la abrazó, Draco se asombró al ver la reacción de Ginny.

- Lamento haberme portado como una tonta – Dijo Ginny

- No te preocupes, así que tu eres la famosa Ginny – la voz de Sam sonaba un poco más alegre

- ¿Famosa¿Draco te ha hablado de mi? – comentó Ginny un poco asombrada

- No para nada, nunca me ha contado de ti, es un poco… como se dice, a sí reservado, lo que pasa es que soy muy curiosa y pues lo seguía y una vez lo escuché decir tu nombre entre sueños – al oír esto la pelirroja se sonrojó

- Por si no lo recuerdan aún estoy aquí – dijo Draco un poco molesto lanzándole una mirada asesina a Sam, lo cual Ginny no vio.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo Draco… - comentó la pelirroja.

- Ah ahora si soy Draco – la voz del chico era seria pero su mirada mostraba dulzura

- mmm, si – después de decir esto la pelirroja se acercó a el y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios – ya te perdone así que te diré Draco – él lanzó un suspiro de resignación y besó a Ginny, pero el "inesperado" acceso de tos de cierta persona los interrumpió.

- Oigan, no sabían que no se debe comer pan enfrente de los pobres – Sam dijo esto con falso enfado.

- Y crees que me importa – la voz de Draco sonó indiferente – ¿que me ibas a decir Ginny?

- Ah si, Ron me quito la carta esta mañana y ya sabe de lo nuestro, estábamos en el Gran Comedor cuando la vio, se puso furioso y comenzó a gritar así que ahora todo el colegio lo sabe – Draco la escuchaba con atención y agregó.

- Maldito Weasley, perdón Ginny, bueno los 3 haremos lo siguiente…

- Perdón, creo que escuche mal, pero ¿dijiste los tres? – preguntó Sam

- Si Sam, los tres – dicho esto los tres se acercaron para elaborar su plan.

**+ Continuará +**

**N/A: **Por fin otro capitulo más, ahora tarde un poco menos un mes jeje, espero disculpen la tardanza, espero les guste mas que el cap pasado puesto que solo recibí un review lo cual me tiene un poco triste, aunque tal vez lo merezco por tardar tanto, pero en fin. Espero que les allá gustado y si no pues también díganme en que fallé. Dudas, comentarios y otras cosas favor de comunicarse al 01-800-dejenreviews. Jajaja que graciosa soy. Se que exagere con mis comentarios entre cada dialogo, si no les parece díganmelo y si sí pues también. Ahora si se despide de ustedes su no tan querida y desaparecida Tonks Moonlight.

_ Tonks Moonlight __I'm an arrow and hope is my guide_


	7. ¿Solo un plan?

** Insomnio **

By Tonks Moonlight

Cap. 7¿Sólo un plan?

Ginny se encontraba en clase de Historia, aunque solo estaba en cuerpo pues su mente estaba volando, recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

FLASH BACK

No sabia a donde la llevaba pero por alguna extraña razón ella confiaba en él, después de lo que pareció mucho tiempo por fin se detuvieron, supuso que se encontraban fuera del castillo pues desde hacia rato sentía una fresca brisa de aire rozar su rostro y jugar con su cabello. Una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento haciéndola pegar un pequeño grito.

- Listo, llegamos, ahora te voy a quitar la venda, pero primero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a decepcionar – Draco dijo esto serio

- Por que habría de decepcionarme, supongo que tu magnifica sorpresa será eso, algo Magnifico ¿no?

- Eh, si… - Draco titubeó un poco al decir esto, la pelirroja se sentía un poco confundida ante el cometario del rubio.

Draco le quitó la venda, Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, buscó con desesperación algo pero no lo encontraba, dio unos pasos hacia delante, rodeó un frondoso árbol, el cual se levantaba majestuosamente frente a ellos. Mientras la pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro buscando algo el rubio se partía de la risa al ver a la chica tan desesperada. Ginny caminó hacia él enfadada y roja de coraje.

- ¿Acaso es esto una broma Malfoy¿te estas burlando de mi, por que si ese era tu propósito y por eso has estado tratando de conquistarme, quiero que sepas que...

El rubio se acercó a ella y la besó no dejándola terminar

- Claro que no pelirroja, pero es muy gracioso verte buscando algo, en ningún momento te dije que te iba a dar algo ¿o si?

La pelirroja separó los labios, pero ningún sonido salio, volvió a juntar sus labios y miró al chico con el ceño fruncido.

- Vamos pequeña tienes que ver mas allá de lo común.

- Más allá de lo común, pues veo, un árbol muy bonito y frondoso…

El rubio la miró un poco sorprendido, no cabía duda que ella era muy inteligente, tierna, simplemente especial.

- Exacto un árbol, ahora ven conmigo – El rubio la tomó de la mano y la llevó al lado del ya mencionado árbol, soltó la mano de la chica y tomando aire pronuncio unas palabras…

- _Arboris Transformaris _– cuando el joven terminó de pronunciar estas dos palabras, una pequeña grieta comenzó a partir el árbol en dos de arriba a abajo mientras una leve luz como el arco iris seguía a la grieta. La pelirroja miraba boquiabierta y con admiración el suceso.

- Wow, Draco esto es hermoso – alcanzó a decir la pelirroja, pues su asombro era tal que no podía ni hablar.

- Espera que eso es solo el principio – dijo el rubio mientras observaba a la chica.

La abertura llego al suelo y la luz murió en las raíces del majestuoso árbol, hubo un momento de silencio precedido de un destello de luz violeta, la luz era tan fuerte que hizo que los presentes se cubrieran los ojos, cuando creyeron que la luz había bajado de intensidad abrieron lentamente los ojos para encontrarse frente a unas pequeñas escaleras, estas eran de un material muy extraño, parecían tejidas a mano con un hilo plateado muy fino, el rubio tomó a la chica de la mano y se acercaron a la escalera, él comenzó a subir por ella, la escalera era tan frágil que parecía que se iba a romper…

- Draco no, cuidado se va a romper y te vas a caer – gritó un poco preocupada la chica, pero era demasiado tarde, el chico había desaparecido.

Ginny comenzó a preocuparse pero cuando estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo el chico se asomó de alguna parte de la copa del árbol, sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano

- Ven Ginny no pasa nada, la escalera es muy resistente, vamos no me veas así sube.

La Griffyndor dudo unos segundos pero después se armó de valor y puso un pie sobre el primer escalón, al subir el primer escalón lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, cuando dio el segundo paso la seguridad se apoderó de su cuerpo y la tranquilidad de su mente, en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó subiendo con habilidad hasta llegar arriba, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que le esperaba.

Se encontró frente a lo que precia ser una habitación, en el centro había una mesa de color índigo con detalles plateados, había dos sillas que hacían juego con la mesa, en el centro de esta última había un florero con 3 tulipanes rosas, frente a cada silla había una copa y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla…

- Draco que esto es, es hermoso ¿tu lo hiciste¿de donde sacaste todo esto?

- No, esa molesta lechuza me trajo hasta aquí hoy en la tarde, fue algo extraño, también me dio una nota en la que venia el conjuro para "abrir" el árbol, lo único que yo hice fue traer las velas y la cerveza de mantequilla – el chico explico esto un poco molesto y a la vez tierno (N/A¿se podrá?), el recordar a Horus no le hacia mucha gracia, pues por culpa de ese animal muchos pensaban que estaba loco.

- Es hermoso¿no se te hace un poco rara esa ave?

- No, descubrí que ese pequeño pájaro del dem… perdón, es mitológico, se llama Horus y parece ser algo así como la lechuza del amor o no se que – Ginny miró un poco sorprendida a Draco, este se acercó a ella coquetamente

- Pero no importa, lo importante es que estamos los dos aquí juntos – terminó de decir esto y la besó con ternura, ninguno deseaba terminar con ese momento pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse, ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a conocerse.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar la maravillosa noche que tuvo…

- Ginny, hola¿estas ahí? – al ver que la pelirroja no respondía, cierto rubio la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, trayéndola de regreso a la realidad

- Colin, que te pasa, por que haces eso – contestó una muy enojada Ginny

- La clase ya terminó

- Oh, gracias Colin, lamento haberte gritado – la chica se disculpó apenada con su amigo y le sonrió

- No te preocupes Ginny, disculpa aceptada, pero será mejor que nos vayamos si no queremos que Snape nos castigue por llegar tarde – El fotógrafo la tomó de la mano y así salieron del aula de Historia de la Magia para dirigirse a las mazmorras del castillo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La profesora McGonagall estaba como siempre impartiendo su clase, pero cierto chico pelirrojo no ponía atención, pues estaba más entretenido mirando con odio y enojo a cierto rubio, el cual ya había notado las miradas asesinas del amigo de su peor enemigo (N/A: que rollera soy verdad P).

- Ronald Weasley, se puede saber que es esto – el golpe que la profesora dio sobre la mesa del mencionado hizo que todo el salón dejara sus actividades para observar lo que prometía ser una buena discusión.

- eh, pues una silla, que no ve – la respuesta del pelirrojo no ayudó mucho, ya que la profesora se enfado más haciendo que sus cejas se aproximaran una con otra y su boca se contrajera más.

- Claro que es una silla Weasley, pero ¿se supone que deba tener colmillos?

- Pero si no… ¿que demonios? – Ron estaba tan distraído mirando a Malfoy que al tratar de cambiar su animal en una silla, había hecho un mal movimiento con la varita y al escuchar que la profesora le reclamaba sobre unos colmillos cayó en la cuenta de su error.

- 15 puntos menos para Griffyndor y otros 15 para Slytherin se pueden retirar – fue lo único que dijo la profesora al escuchar la sonara carcajada que invadió el aula, por parte de los Slytherins, el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su cabello, tomó sus cosas y salió disparado del aula, para alcanzar a Draco, el cual ya había salido, dejando a sus amigos extrañados.

Draco iba pensando en lo ocurrido, Ron sabía sobre su encuentro con Ginny, iba pensando en el plan para despistarlo, de repente sintió unas manos que lo pusieron contra la pared.

- Escúchame bien Malfoy, mas te vale que te alejes de mi hermana o si no… - la voz de Ron estaba cargada de ira y odio

- O si no que Weasley¿me vas a pegar? o trataras de lanzarme un hechizo, aunque pensándolo bien no creo que te resulte lo último, dado tus experiencias con las maldiciones, o ya te olvidaste de las babosas eh – la mirada del Slytherin de burla y su particular forma de hablar hicieron que la cara del pelirrojo adquiriera un matiz de rojos.

- Déjate de bromitas Malfoy, o te crees muy valiente, por que según creo sin tus gorilones eres simplemente un pobre huroncito asustado – la sonrisa de Draco se borro, Ron había puesto el dedo en la llaga, el rubio aventó al pelirrojo quedando libre, sin levantar la voz se acercó amenazante a su rival…

- Para tú información Weasley en primera yo no necesito de nadie para arreglar mis problemas, segundo ¿crees que yo me rebajaría a tu nivel, no tienes tanta suerte y en tercero tu tonta hermanita no me interesa para nada, solo me estoy divirtiendo con ella, aunque debo admitir que no esta nada mal para ser una Weasley, y no te preocupes que ya termine con ella… por el momento.

Ron estaba apunto de saltarle encima a Draco para borrar la sonrisa de éste, pero para suerte de los dos Harry y Hermione se acercaban en ese momento, los cuales al ver lo que Ron estaba apunto de hacer lo detuvieron.

- Cálmate Ron no vale la pena arriesgarte por este…- le dijo Harry a su amigo mirando de arriba abajo a Draco con una mirada de pocos amigos.

- Tienes suerte Weasley de que tu amigo el cara rajada llegara a salvarte – Draco le dijo esto con tono de burla y arrastrando las palabras

Draco dio media vuelta y desapareció al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos dejando a los tres amigos.

- Ron, que crees que estabas haciendo, si McGonagall u otro de los profesores te ve no quiero ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado, espero que tengas una explicación para esto¿por que querías atacar a Malfoy, no es que lo defienda, pero, él no te hizo nada – Hermione dijo esto a Ron con tono de regaño.

- Te parece poco que el muy imbe… se haya querido aprovechar de Ginny – Ron estaba un poco mas controlado pero el enojo aun se notaba en su mirada y su voz.

-¿Estas seguro de eso Ron? tal vez el solo te lo dijo para hacerte enojar – dijo Harry quien aun sujetaba a Ron con fuerza.

- Estoy seguro Harry, y ya puedes soltarme no voy a salir corriendo a buscar a Malfoy aunque ganas no me faltan de partirle toda la…

Al oír esto Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, pues no podía creer que su novio dijera semejantes palabrotas.

- Lo siento Hermione pero no puedo dejar que esa serpiente descolorida este jugando con mi hermanita, pero Ginny me va a escuchar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era hora de la comida por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, Ginny estaba charlando animadamente con Colin y otra chica de 2do año, estaban riendo cuando Ron se sentó a su lado y le dijo algo al oído, la chica hizo una mueca de enojo, ambos se levantaron y salieron del lugar, Ron llevó a la pelirroja hacia un aula vacía, una vez los dos dentro, Ron cerró la puerta con seguro.

-¿Y ese milagro que no armaste un escándalo frente a toda la escuela? – preguntó la chica con indiferencia.

- Dale las gracias a Hermione, de no ser por ella en estos instantes… - no terminó la frase, el tono de voz del pelirrojo era frío y arrastraba las palabras, el chico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle a su hermana y decirle todo lo que pensaba, estaba enojado si, pero no quería herirla diciendo cosas de más.

- Pareciera que me esta hablando el profesor Snape o Malfoy – el tono de la chica aun era indiferente y su rostro no reflejaba ninguna expresión

- ¿Se puede saber que relación tienes con esa serpiente? – Ron ignoró el comentario de su hermana.

A Ginny no le sorprendió la pregunta, imaginaba el propósito de la conversación y la esperaba desde la mañana, lo que si le sorprendió fue la actitud de su hermano el cual seguía con una actitud fría e inexpresiva.

- No te preocupes más por eso, el muy tonto creyó que caería en su juego, por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo – la pelirroja tenía duda sobre si su hermano le iba a creer

- Pues eso espero Virginia, por que si vuelvo a saber que ese hurón te vuelve a molestar va a saber quienes son los Weasley y si tú le sigues la corriente vas a saber quien es Ronald Weasley – cuando dijo lo ultimo infló el pecho y salió con dignidad del aula dejando a Ginny sorprendida e impresionada, pero unos segundos después soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Es increíble lo que el amor puede hacer, no cambia a las personas pero si las mejora, Hermione gracias – y la pelirroja salió sonriendo, tenía que decirle a Draco de inmediato que su secreto estaba a salvo una vez más.

Lo que la pelirroja no sabía ni imaginaba era que alguien había estado siguiéndola desde la mañana. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ya se había ido, se decepcionó un poco, lo cual no duró mucho pues Colin llegó junto a ella.

- Llegas a tiempo Gin, vamos, tenemos clase con Hagrid

- Cierto, espera un momento necesito ir por mis cosas, están en la mesa – el chico le sonrió y extendió una mano

- Aquí están, vámonos no hay tiempo – la pelirroja sonrió, dando gracias de tener a un amigo como Colin, dio una ultima mirada al comedor y salió hacia los campos del castillo, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Ya en clase la chica vio a Horus, se acercó a él disimuladamente, pues por lo que Draco le había dicho solo ellos dos lo podían ver. Tomó el mensaje y regreso con Colin disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas, comenzó a leer la nota, esta era corta:

_ Gin nos vemos a las 12:00am en el árbol, si llegas primero esperame dentro _

No tenía firma pero ella no necesitaba una, pues sabía de quien era y con una sonrisa continuó sus clases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La mezcla de olores del aula de pociones no mejoraba su actitud, mientras elaboraba un poción nada fácil recordaba lo que momentos antes sucediera.

FLASH BACK

A la hora de la comida había visto a Ginny salir del comedor son su hermano, intentó seguirlos pero no pudo, faltaban 20 minutos para que las clases comenzaran así que decidió ir a su habitación a recoger un libro, pero antes iba a mandarle un mensaje a Ginny, no tuvo que ir hasta la lechuceria, ya que su gran amigo Horus (N/A: sarcasmo jaja) se encontraba en una de las ventanas del pasillo.

- Sabías que eres un animal muy molesto¿Por qué siempre estas siguiéndome eh? – aunque el chico se encontraba un poco feliz de ver al ave, pues se había ahorrado el camino hasta la lechuceria no lo demostró – Bueno no importa ven lleva esto a Ginny – Draco dijo esto mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y escribía la nota, la ató a la patita del ave y esta se fue.

Entró por la pared que ocultaba su sala común, fue directo a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver la lechuza de su padre esperándolo sobre la cama, de mala gana se acercó a esta, tomó el pergamino que el ave tenia amarrado, cuando Draco tuvo en sus manos la carta el ave salio por la ventana.

El chico temiendo las noticias que su padre le tenía comenzó a leer el pergamino y conforme sus ojos avanzaban su ánimo decaía, había olvidado que esa noche seria la noche en la que se uniría a los seguidores de Voldemort, rompió con coraje el pergamino. Lo había decidido, no formaría parte de ese plan, pero ¿con quien hablar, miró instintivamente su reloj y se dio cuenta que solo tenia 5 minutos para llegar a clase, tomó el libro por el que había ido, lanzó un suspiro al aire y salió corriendo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Cuando por fin terminó de elaborar su poción vació un poco de esta en un frasco, lo etiquetó con su nombre y se dirigió hacia el frente del aula para poner el frasco en el escritorio del profesor…

- Malfoy, necesito que te quedes, tenemos que ir a ver al director – Snape no volteó a ver al joven al decir esto y su tono de voz era el de siempre.

- Si profesor – el tono y actitud de Draco eran iguales a las de su maestro, sin decir más dio media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo esperando a que Severus terminara de calificar y ordenar sus cosas. Mientras el Profesor terminaba Draco se puso a pensar sobre lo ocurrido desde el día en que le confesó a Ginny lo que sentía por ella hasta lo ocurrido hace no más de una hora en su habitación.

No se arrepentía de haber confesado a Ginny lo que sentía, desde hacía dos días cuando estaba con ella podía ser él mismo, sentirse querido, solo había otra persona con la que se sentía a gusto, es persona era Samantha, su mejor amiga desde su llegada al colegio, claro nadie lo sabía, no era que se avergonzara de ella, lo hacía para protegerla de él mismo, sabía que su orgullo podía herirla, al igual que a Ginny. Le había dolido en el alma el haber dicho a Ron lo que dijo de ella, pero lo hacía por ella más que por si mismo, no quería perderla, no ahora que era suya. También recordaba la actitud de Zabini esa vez en el Gran Comedor, el moreno lo había seguido la noche anterior cuando llevó a Ginny al árbol, pero para su mala suerte se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, pues lo vio cuando él y Ginny regresaban. Temía que Zabini hiciera algo al amanecer pero no fue así, pensaba decirle a Ginny pero no lo hizo, no quería preocuparla, solo Sam lo sabía, le había pedido que lo vigilara, pues creía que el moreno estaba tras la pelirroja, tal vez no la amaba ni la quería, sino solo quería molestarlo a él.

Decidió pensar en otras cosas, pues se sentí tenso, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, una sonrisa oculta para el ojo de los demás pero no para Snape, el cual observaba al chico desde hace rato, viendo los diversos cambios en las facciones del rubio. El pensar que esa noche al igual que las otras dos se vería con Ginny, ya no en los pasillos del castillo, sino en un lugar tan especial como lo era ella, de pronto la pequeña llama de felicidad que se había vuelto a encender en su corazón se apagó, pues no sabía lo que iba a ser de el esa noche, tenía tantas cosas, debía ver al director y no sabia la razón, debía buscar la forma de evitar ser parte de los mortifagos, tenía que cancelar su cita con Ginny. En el momento en el que iba a pedir permiso a Snape para ir a la lechuceria el profesor se dirigió a él.

- Listo Malfoy, el director nos espera – estaba llegando a la puerta cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

- Profesor olvidaba que necesito mandar una carta… - el tono de voz del chico no era de suplica ni nada por el estilo, no estaba pidiendo permiso, sólo esta informando, pero Snape no lo dejo terminar,

- Olvídate de eso Malfoy, tenemos que ir ya con el director, no nos va a esperar, sígueme, ahora – Draco apretó los puños y siguió al profesor con enojo, este no le prestó atención y siguió caminando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eran las 6:00 pm, alumno y profesor se encontraban en el despacho del director sentados frente a su escritorio.

- Malfoy, si te mandé llamar fue por que necesito confesarte algunas cosas y ponerte al tanto de otras – el director dijo esto como si nada – primero debo decirte que los cuerpos de los padres de la señorita Turner no fueron encontrados, te preguntarás por que te lo digo a ti, pues bien la razón es por que creo que seria más conveniente que tu le informaras si me haces el favor.

Al escuchar las palabras del director el chico sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, titubeó un poco antes de contestar.

- Si, profesor, se lo diré – aunque prometió hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de darle semejante noticia a su amiga.

- La otra razón por la que estas aquí es por… - el director no pudo terminar la frase, pues Draco se había levantado de su asiento tirando la silla, colocó su manos sobre el escritorio del director.

- Profesor, hoy en la noche habrá una reunión en el Bosque Prohibido, mi padre me envió una carta para decirme que tenia que asistir para convertirme en mortifago pero yo no quiero, no por cobarde sino por que, al fin tengo una razón de vivir, por fin se que puedo amar y ser amado, ella sacó todo el odio y el rencor que existió en mi una vez, no quiero perderlo todo solo por que mi padre quiere que haga lo que él y Voldemort quieren que haga– habló con rabia y decisión, sus ojos grises tenían un brillo de coraje, lo había dicho, no supo que lo impulsó a hacerlo, se sorprendió de su actitud, pues le había confesado a Dumbledore lo que ocurriría y lo que pensaba.

El silencio reinaba en el despacho del director, ninguno de los presentes hablaba, Draco estaba temblando de ira, Dumbledore lo miraba tranquilamente, sus manos cubrían su boca, pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del director y Snape seguía sentado en su lugar, mirando también al chico con una cara de asombro bien disimulada.

- Sé lo que esta noche ocurrirá en el Bosque Malfoy, el profesor Snape…

- Señor¿esta seguro de que él deba saberlo? – Severus habló a espaldas de Draco, lo cual hizo que este saltará, pues había olvidado que su profesor estaba ahí también.

- Claro Severus, el chico no miente, lo se, habló con el corazón – al decir esto sonrió al rubio.

- bien Malfoy como te iba diciendo, el profesor Snape me lo dijo desde hacía una semana, trabaja para la Orden del Fénix junto con otros magos más, incluidos profesores y aurores – el director hablaba con calma, como si platicara sobre cualquier trivialidad.

- Y si lo sabe¿Por qué no hace algo¿no se da cuenta que Voldemort tendrá más partidarios y que lo hace bajo sus narices? – Draco miraba con incredulidad al director, como era posible que estuviera tan calmado sabiendo lo que en unas horas pasaría en los terrenos del colegio. Dumbledore soltó una pequeña carcajada, Draco al ver la reacción del director frunció el ceño y se disponía a decir algo cuando la voz del director se lo impidió.

- Seria demasiado arriesgado Draco, no puedo desatar una guerra con tantos alumnos y personas inocentes, si yo interviniera arruinaría los planes de la Orden y arriesgaría la vida de muchas personas, varios miembros de la Orden sugirieron los mismo que tu.

- Pero… - Draco tenía tantas preguntas, era demasiada información, todo era confuso en su mente.

- Ya escuchaste Malfoy, no hagas más preguntas, con lo que sabes es suficiente, espero que no andes divulgando información, por que si lo haces lo pagarás con tu vida – Snape agregó desde el lugar donde se encontraba, el chico solo atinó a voltear a verlo.

- Gracias por la advertencia Severus, te agradecería si me dejas a solas con el joven Malfoy, hablaremos luego – dijo el director con tono amable.

Snape dio media vuelta y salio del despacho. Draco tenía la mirada en un algún punto del lugar pero estaba atento a todo lo que se decía.

- Toma asiento por favor Draco, gustas una rana de chocolate – invitó al chico señalando un pequeño plato.

- No gracias – el tono de Draco era indiferente sin dirigir la mirada al director, pues seguía observando algo.

- ah, ya veo – dijo Dumbledore – puedes ver a Horus

Al escuchar lo ultimo el chico volteo a ver al director con incredulidad

- ¿perdón¿usted también puede ver a esa estupi…, a esa ave? – el tono frío e indiferente de Draco había cambiado drásticamente, el saber que él director también veía al ave lo confundía aun más, se suponía que era el ave del amor¿por que Dumbledore también lo veía?

- Si Malfoy también lo puedo ver, y si, sí es el ave del amor, del amor verdadero, el cual has demostrado, pues el hecho de rechazar a Voldemort aun sabiendo lo mucho que te arriesgas demuestra que en verdad amas a la señorita Weasley – más sorpresa no cabía en Draco, también Dumbledore sabía lo de Ginny y él.

- ¿Cómo sabe que todo este tiempo estuve hablando de Virginia Weasley? – él director no contestó, sólo observaba a Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin hablar respondió la pregunta del rubio, Dumbledor saco una bolsa llena de chucherias lechuciles y le ofreció algunas a Horus al mismo tiempo que lo acariciaba.

- Entonces¿esa noche en la lechuceria usted mando a Horus? – Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

- Pero por que lo hizo, cual era la finalidad de eso – interrogó con desesperación el joven.

- El amor no necesita razones, simplemente es por que es, aunque un pequeño empujón no esta demás algunas veces – contestó el anciano con cariño

- Gracias – fue lo único que el chico puedo decir, hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Draco ordenó sus pensamientos para después preguntar al hombre que esa noche se había ganado su respeto, admiración y cariño, aunque claro nunca lo admitiría, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no era necesario, pues el sabio mago lo sabía.

- Profesor¿Qué pasara con la reunión de los mortifagos? – preguntó el rubio con su normal tono de voz y actitud: indiferente y arrastrando un poco las palabras.

- No haremos nada, solo te pediría que no salieras de tu sala común esta noche ni en las que siguen, y preferiría que cancelaras tu cita con la joven Weasley – el director habló con seriedad.

- Esta bien iré ahora mismo a buscar a Ginny – dicho esto se levantó. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, y antes de salir por esta dio una última mirada al director, y para sorpresa de este, el rubio le sonrió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando los deberes con Colin y Samantha, su ahora nueva amiga.

- Listo terminé, por fin, desearía que no dejaran tanta tarea, me aburro mucho¿crees que podríamos encontrar algún otro lugar donde hacer los deberes Ginny, tanto tiempo en la biblioteca me va a matar – comentó la chica de ojos púrpura y cabello azulado, estirando los brazos.

- No seas exagerada Samantha, nadie se ha muerto por estar en una biblioteca, pero si quieres mañana podemos hacer los deberes en los jardines cerca del lago – contestó la pelirroja sin despegar los ojos de un libro de Herbología.

- Suena bien Ginny, y creo que Sam tiene razón, aquí dentro es muy aburrido – tercio Colin guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

- Nada más eso faltaba que los dos me llamen aburrida – dijo con falso enfado la pelirroja.

- Aburrida no, lenta si, vamos Virginia termina ya, que me muero de hambre – dijo con desesperación la peli-azul.

- Vamos Samantha nadie se muere de hambre, bueno sí, pero no por unas horas sin comer – dijo riendo Ginny

- Pues yo si, así que si muero quedará en tu conciencia pequeña desconsiderada – Sam dijo esto fingiendo que se desmayaba, lo cual hizo que el fotógrafo riera

- Esta bien ya voy, solo anoto esto, por que no se adelantan tu y Colin, en un momento los alcanzo ok – dicho esto Sam se levantó rápidamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- De acuerdo Ginny, como siempre tu tienes la razón – tomó a Colin de la mano y lo sacó arrastrando de la biblioteca, dejando a una Ginny con cara de O.o. Sam estaba loca sí, pero era una gran persona y una buena amiga, a pesar de que solo llevaba un día de conocerla se le hacía una chica honesta.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a terminar. Guardó sus cosas con cuidado en su mochila, ya iba de salida cuando alguien la tomó del hombro.

- Gin, necesito hablar contigo sobre Malfoy – Ginny volteó para encarar a la persona que la detenía

- ¿Sobre Malfoy, que quieres saber sobre él, ya le dije a Ron que no tengo nada que ver con él y… - la chica fue interrumpida

- Ginny yo no soy Ron y no te creo nada, se que tu y él tienen algo que ver y quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí – contesto tranquilamente su interlocutora

- En serio Hermi no hay nada entre Draco y yo – Ginny trataba de sonar convincente pero no pudo convencer a Hermione.

- Creo que será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro lugar – dicho esto tomó a la pelirroja de la mano y la llevó hacia dentro de la biblioteca nuevamente, se ocultaron tras unos estantes al fondo de esta.

- Bien ahora si podemos hablar, se sincera conmigo y no mientas esta vez, por favor, que el haberlo llamado "Draco" en lugar de "Malfoy" es un punto a mi favor – Hermione habló con un tono de voz dulce y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Hermione a ti no te puedo mentir – soltó Ginny con un suspiro de resignación – lo amo Hermi, no se como ni por que pero me enamore de el, y es raro, pues sólo llevo dos días conviviendo con él, suena tonto e ilógico, pero así es, y creo que el también me ama, no es como todos creen que es, ni como el demuestra ser, él es…. simplemente él, Draco Malfoy – finalizó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa y una mirada soñadora, Hermione se había quedado muy sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga.

- Eso es amor amiga, me alegro por ti, no es que me haga mucha gracia que sea Malfoy, pues como sabes él y tu hermano no se llevan muy bien que digamos, al igual que tu familia, pero no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo – dicho esto la castaña abrazó a su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual indico a Ginny que en verdad podía confiar en ella.

- Algún día se los diré Hermi, cuando estén listos te lo prometo – aseguró la pelirroja sonriendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samantha y Colin iban charlando animadamente, se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, iban riendo.

- Es una lastima que GINNY se haya quedado en la BIBLIOTECA – dijo la chica de ojos púrpura resaltando las palabras "Ginny" y "Biblioteca" lo cual Colin no notó, esto lo hizo pues Draco estaba pasando por su lado en ese momento.

- Gracias – murmuró el Slytherin ofreciendo a la chica una disimulada sonrisa.

- Un placer como siempre – Samantha dijo esto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Colin la escuchara.

- ¿Y que tiene eso que ver con lo que acabo de preguntarte? – preguntó el fotógrafo confundido.

- Ah, perdón Colin, hablaba conmigo misma que decías – dijo la chica con falsa pena.

- Eres rara ¿sabias, te preguntaba que como fue que Ginny y tu se conocieron, digo eres un año mayor y de otra casa…

- Supongo que sólo fue cosa del destino, Colin, cosa del destino – contestó indiferente – bueno aquí nos separamos Colin, provecho – dijo esto y se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin, dejando al rubio parado en la entrada del comedor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Iba caminando con paso rápido, tenia que alcanzar a Ginny, era su única oportunidad para avisarle, después sería más difícil, y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca para hablar a solas y en privado. Entró buscando con desesperación a la pelirroja, ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando la vio detrás de un estante, pero para su mala suerte no estaba sola, estaba con, Hermione. Maldijo por lo bajo y se ocultó esperando a que la chica se fuera y Ginny se quedara sola.

- Que te parece si vamos a cenar Gin, tengo hambre ¿tú no? – preguntó animadamente la castaña

- Si mucha, hay que apurarnos antes de que Ron termine con todo – este comentario hizo que Hermione riera por lo bajo.

- Tienes razón, mejor nos apuramos – salieron de su escondite, no habían avanzado mucho cuando Hermione detuvo a la pelirroja – Ginny, creo que alguien te espera – Hermione dijo esto señalando disimuladamente con la cabeza hacía donde se encontraba Draco fingiendo buscar un libro al verse descubierto por las jóvenes.

- Te importa si te dejo – preguntó apenada Ginny.

- Para nada, anda ve – le dio un pequeño empujoncito y le guiñó un ojo, dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

Ginny caminó hacia donde Draco se encontraba, el pasillo estaba solo, así que Ginny pudo saludar al chico como es debido, se acercó a él, y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, él chico la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo un poco hacia él, profundizando el beso. Se separaron un poco hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, la pelirroja rió tontamente.

- ¿Sabes que me pones nerviosa? – dijo la chica, en su rostro un matiz de tonos rojos comenzaba a aparecer.

- Si, suelo tener ese efecto con las mujeres – agregó el sonriéndole provocativamente, Ginny al escuchar eso le dio un leve empujoncito liberándose del abrazo del rubio, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho fingiendo enfado y arrugando la nariz.

- Ah, si¿y se puede saber que haces aquí conmigo cuando puedes tener a tantas mujeres? – cuestionó la chica.

- Tal vez por que sólo deseo estar con una mujer, la más hermosa, tierna e inteligente, la mujer a la que amo – dijo esto acercándose a la pelirroja con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella, con la que era capaz de hacer que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, la tomó por la cintura nuevamente, regalándole un beso.

- Basta Draco, no hagas eso me pones nerviosa – se separó la chica riendo.

- Gin¿por que Granger me señaló? – preguntó el chico.

- Ella sabe Draco, se lo dije, no podía engañarla, es mi amiga, pero no te preocupes ella no dirá nada, confió en ella, espero que tu confíes en mi – agregó al ver la cara de enfado del chico.

- Eso espero, y claro que confió en ti – dijo no muy convencido lo primero (N/A: esto significa que si confía en ella pero no en Hermione jaja).

- ¿Para que querías verme Draco, no es que me moleste que nos viéramos, sólo que sabes que es riesgoso hacer esto a estas horas del día, además nos vamos a ver en la noche.

- Para eso te quería ver, Gin tenemos que cancelar lo de hoy en la noche, no podremos vernos ni hoy ni en unos días más, tengo cosas que arreglar y...

- ¿Cosas que arreglar? – lo interrumpió - ¿qué tipo de cosas Draco?

- Cosas Ginny, ahora no puedo decirte de que se trata… por favor Ginny… confía en mi… - el rubio contestó un poco nervioso

- Me pides que confíe en ti Draco cuando tú no lo haces, hace unos minutos dijiste que confiabas en mi, por que no lo haces y me dices que pasa – el tono de la chica era frío – acaso es otra persona la que te va a tener muy ocupado…

- Ginny, no te quiero lastimar ni preocuparte…

- Preocuparme ¿por que¿lastimarme, si no es otra chica de la que hablas no hay razón para que me lastimes, confía en mi, por favor – su tono era suplicante y en su mirada se veía tristeza y decepción, las lagrimas amenazaba salir, se quedó esperando respuesta del chico, pero este no contestó, bajó la mirada y suspiró.

- Lo siento, no puedo – fue lo único que él chico dijo, pero era demasiado tarde ella ya se encontraba a la entrada de la biblioteca.

Ginny volteó antes de salir del lugar, ahí estaba él, parado en el mismo lugar en el que antes ella también estuviera, no podía creerlo, el no confiaba en ella, había mentido y lo peor de todo es que sospechaba que la engañaba, él no lo afirmó, pero tampoco lo negó, como puedo ser tan tonta al creerle, tonta al creer que alguien la amaba y la apreciaba en serio, tonta al creerse deseada, después de todo el no dejaba de ser un Slytherin, pero sobre todo, no dejaba de ser un Malfoy. Se acomodó la mochila y salió de la Biblioteca.

- _Perdóname Ginny, pero no puede dejar que tú también cargues con mis problemas, prefiero no tenerte a verte sufrir todo el tiempo por mí… por mi maldito destino… por mis errores… te amo… por ti es por quien lo voy a hacer, y se las consecuencias de mi decisión, no puede dejar que ellos sepan que eres importante para mi, pues te harían daño… tal vez esto fue lo mejor para ti, y así debería ser, así debió ser desde el principio, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, ni mucho menos hablarte y enamorarte._

Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que alguien había llegado a su lado.

- Hola, Draco¿estas ahí? – decía la joven al mismo tiempo que agitaba una mano frente al rubio. Draco dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- Lo eche a perder Sam, no pude decírselo, no puede decirle la verdad – decía Draco moviendo la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y con la mirada perdida.

- No entiendo de que hablas, vengo a buscarte para llevar acabo nuestro plan, lo recuerdas – dijo Sam con alegría y un poco de confusión.

- Olvida el plan Samantha, ya no va a ser necesario, Ginny y yo nos peleamos, en serio – dijo fríamente el chico de ojos grises.

- Ya veo, con razón tenias esa expresión en el rostro y por eso Ginny iba echando fuego hasta por las orejas.

- Todo por no querer lastimarla, Sam tome una decisión, no voy a ir en la noche, no seré un mortifago – dicho esto salio de la biblioteca dejando a su amiga sola y con la boca hasta el suelo.

- Pero que demonios paso aquí, no puedo ausentarme ni un minuto por que ya todo esta de cabeza – dijo y lanzo un suspiro de resignación al aire, y salio por donde minutos antes salieran Draco y Ginny.

Un joven moreno y alto salio de atrás de un estante con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- Por fin Malfoy estas en mis manos, y tu querida Weasley pagará todo lo que me has hecho, además el Lord Oscuro se alegrara de saber que Virginia Weasley lo va a visitar muy pronto – mientras decía esto él chico mordió su labio inferior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**+ Continuará +**

**N/A: **Wow, aun no creo que yo haya escrito todo eso, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que este capitulo fue largo y algo difícil de hacer, espero les guste más que los pasados, pues como casi no recibí reviews supongo que no eran muy bueno. Una vez más agradezco a las personas que SI dejaron review, pues me dieron ánimos para seguir. Espero reviews y criticas, díganme que les parece la historia y demás cosas.

Gracias a:

**amsp14:** me alegra saber que Sam fue buena idea jajaja, aunque no creo que conquiste a Ron, pues lo puse de pareja con Hermione.

**Minakuna Tachimoto:** gracias por tu review, me gusta saber que a alguien le gusta

**SaraMeliss:** si se que Draco es cursi, pero no lo puedo evitar jejeje P, espero que pronto sigas con Sirena, buen fic (que barbera soy vdd jaja)

_ Tonks Moonlight __I'm an arrow and hope is my guide_


	8. Verdades, odio y traición

** Insomnio **

By Tonks Moonlight

Cap. 8: Verdades, odio y traición

Samantha se encontraba concentrada en su tarea de Herbología, la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba atiborrada de estudiantes de todos los años, aun era temprano, eran las 10:00pm, decidió esperar a Draco y mientras éste llegaba se puso a hacer sus deberes. Sam escuchó que alguien entraba, levantó la mirada de sus notas, dirigiéndola hacia la entrada de la sala común con la esperanza de que la persona que entraba fuera él, pero no fue así…

- Dónde estas Malfoy, ya deberías haber llegado, que demonios estás haciendo que no vienes – murmuró la Slytherin volviendo su atención a los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa, dispuesta a terminar con lo que había empezado.

Dos horas después un chico alto, rubio y de ojos grises entró a la casa de las serpientes, se veía cansado, su cabello estaba revuelto y despeinado, un leve rubor se podía apreciar en sus mejillas y en sus ojos una mirada fría e inexpresiva completaba la lamentable apariencia del joven.

- Por Merlín Draco, estas hecho un desastre, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? ¿dónde estabas?– preguntó con reproche la chica que lo había estado esperando. Draco se desplomó sobre el sillón más cercano al escaso fuego que quedaba en la chimenea, y sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica respondió…

- Estuve en el campo de Quidditch volando para… pero que diablos estoy diciendo, yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti de nada de lo que YO hago – el rubio se levantó al terminar de decir esto, su tono en un principio fue tranquilo, pero cambió bruscamente para convertirse en uno frío – hasta mañana Turner – y sin más se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían hacía su habitación.

- "_No me detengas Sam, no quiero decírtelo ahora, no quiero verte sufrir" _– Draco rogaba por que su amiga no lo detuviera, no quería decirle que no podría decir adiós a sus padres…

- Un momento Malfoy, tú si que eres desconsiderado, ven aquí inmediatamente, que no te esperé por mas de cuatro horas para nada, necesito hablar contigo, quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó esta tarde en la biblioteca – la chica no gritó, pero habló con firmeza, el rubio se giró hasta quedar frente a ella, la chica tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y el cejo fruncido.

Pasó lo que él temía, pensó en dejarla ahí y retirarse, pero no podía hacerle eso, ella se preocupaba por él, además cuánto tiempo iba a poder ocultarle la verdad sobre sus padres, Dumbledore confió en él para hacerlo, la escucharía, le diría lo ocurrido con Ginny y lo de sus padres.

- Está bien Samantha, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, escucharé todo lo que tengas que decir, pero al final tú me vas a escuchar a mi ¿de acuerdo? – dijo con tono de resignación. Caminó con pesadez hacia su amiga, pasó por su lado y volvió a sentarse en el mismo sillón que antes. La chica tomó asiento frente al rubio…

- Bien, escucho, qué le hiciste a la pobre de Ginny, la hubieras visto, estaba muy enojada, se puso a gritar furiosa y después se puso triste, eso si no lloró porque yo no la dejé, le dije que no valía la pena derramar lágrimas por un hombre que… lo siento Draco, anda dime que pasó – la chica no terminó su comentario, pues el chico la estaba viendo con cara de querer matarla.

- Sé que cometí un error al no decirle la verdad Sam, sé que debí confiar en ella, pero no la quiero ver sufrir, no por culpa de… Voldemort – pronunció la última palabra con asco, al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos se reflejaba odio. Le platicó lo ocurrido a la chica, desde que vio a Ginny con Hermione hasta que la pelirroja lo dejó solo en la biblioteca.

- Sí que eres tonto Malfoy, mira que pelarte con ella sólo porque no la quieres poner en peligro ni lastimarla, que no te das cuenta que así la lastimas más, que no pensaste que ella se hubiera sentido bien sabiendo que podía ayudarte a sentirte mejor – el tono de voz de Sam era suave, maternal.

- Sí lo sé, lo sé ya no me regañes más, sé que me equivoqué, lo bueno es que sólo se enojó y no terminó la relación, lo pensé todo el día, le voy a pedir perdón y le voy a contar todo – Draco dijo esto con pesadez y un dejo de tristeza en su voz – ahora Sam, necesito que me escuches, lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy importante – el semblante de tristeza de Draco cambió inmediatamente por uno de odio, su voz se volvió más fría, el hecho de pensar en lo que tenía que decirle a su amiga, lo hacía sentirse una basura.

- Que pasa Draco, me estas preocupando, por que pones esa cara – al mismo tiempo que decía esto, la chica tomó las manos del rubio entre las suyas.

- Sam, perdóname por lo que te voy a decir… - las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, buscaba la mejor manera de decírselo, no podía hacerlo – es muy importante Sam… - dudó un momento, habló lentamente y con claridad – no encontraron los cuerpos de tus padres.

No habló, tenia la mirada perdida, tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que el chico de ojos grises le acaba de decir, minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, Draco la veía con preocupación, cuando no pudo soportar más su silencio la tomó entre sus brazos y en un susurro dijo…

- Aquí estoy Sam, estoy contigo – cuando el chico terminó de decir esto la peli-azul se aferró fuertemente a él y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

- No los veré… otra vez… no les podré decir… adiós – habló entre sollozos. Draco no sabia que decir, así que simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabeza, comenzó a mecerse para tranquilizar a su amiga, diciéndole con eso lo que un millón de palabras y frases de apoyo no dirían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras todo era calma y los alumnos dormían plácidamente, en las profundidades del Bosque Prohibido una oscura reunión se llevaba a cabo, los participantes eran en su mayoría magos adultos, había tres estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts, los tres de la casa de Slytherin, estos eran: Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle, cada uno al lado de sus respectivos padres. Los presentes estaban formando un círculo alrededor de una persona, la cual en esos momentos hablaba con una enorme serpiente en un idioma desconocido para los magos, después de una larga "conversación" con el animal el brujo estiró un brazo apuntando hacía algún lugar del bosque, dio lo que parecía ser una orden al animal y éste se internó en el bosque. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, el mago comenzó a recorrer el círculo, se detuvo frente a un hombre rubio, al lado de éste se encontraba una mujer también rubia.

- Y bien Lucius, ¿se puede saber dónde está tu hijo?, sabes perfectamente que él es la pieza clave – dijo Voldemort con enojo.

- Señor, no lo sé, se supone que debería estar aquí – la voz le temblaba y aunque trató de ocultarlo, no pudo.

- Señor, no quiso venir, somos compañeros y siempre decía que jamás se uniría a usted, pues ahora tiene una razón de vivir y por la cual pelear – la voz provenía de una persona detrás del Lord.

- Con que eso dijo el joven Malfoy, y ¿se puede saber cuál es su razón? – dijo esto volteando a encarar a la persona que había hablado.

- Si Lord, su razón es Virginia Weasley, dice estar enamorado de ella – respondió con malicia Blaise.

- Weasley, ya veo, serás recompensado por tu información Zabini, en cuanto a ti Lucius – al pronunciar el nombre del hombre rubio se dirigió a él con paso lento, mientras Zabini sonreía con maldad – _Crucio_... esto es por no saber educar a tu hijo, _Crucio_… esto por no mostrar respeto a tu amo, _Crucio_… ésta por dejar que tu hijo se mezcle con esos, _Crucio_…ésta por que quiero, _Crucio_… ésta por arruinar mi maravilloso plan, _Crucio_… ésta por no tener el valor de traer a tu hijo y por último esta por que el siete es mi número favorito _Crucio_

Al decir esto Voldemort rió, haciendo que las criaturas que se encontraban cerca huyeran del lugar, el grupo de magos se adentró más en el bosque junto con su amo, dejando a la pareja atrás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día las cosas transcurrieron normalmente, como si nada hubiera pasado en las profundidades del bosque Draco se despertó con pereza, se levantó y se arregló, al terminar se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar, se había levantado para ser de los primeros en llegar, pues no quería ver a Ginny, por que si la veía, estaba seguro que no podría resistir las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que lo sentía, decirle que la amaba, y por el bien de los dos no debía hacerlo. Estaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor cuando una melena roja llamó su atención, para su mala suerte ella ya estaba ahí, sola, era la oportunidad perfecta, pocos alumnos y solo un profesor, el rubio hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a ella, caminó con lentitud hacia la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó en un lugar en el que pudiera observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta. No tenia mucha hambre así que sólo se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza y un pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

- Malfoy, necesito que vengas a mi oficina antes de que comiencen las clases – dijo una voz detrás del chico, éste volteó a ver de quien se trataba y contestó regresando su atención al pedazo de pan que aun le quedaba en las manos.

- Está bien profesor Snape – la actitud del chico era fría, se terminó el pan y el jugo, se levantó de la mesa y siguió a Snape. Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de éste se detuvieron, Snape sacó su varita y abrió la puerta. Entró primero y detrás Draco.

- Siéntate Draco, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – ordenó el mortifago.

- Así estoy bien… - no terminó la frase, ya que el profesor volvió a hablar.

- No te estoy preguntando, dije siéntate – dijo de manera cortante y fría – Ayer en la iniciación pasaron muchas cosas… - continuó como si lo anterior no hubiese sucedido – El Señor Tenebroso lastimó a tu padre por que faltaste y en estos momentos se encuentra en San Mungo muy grave, pues recibió 7 Cruciatus, aparte de eso tu "amigo" Zabini le dijo al Lord Oscuro la razón por la que no asististe, parece que te escuchó hablar con Samantha, El Señor Tenebroso sabe que amas a Weasley – comentó de manera casual.

En un principio pareció que Draco no había escuchado lo que su profesor le dijera, pero unos segundos después se levantó de pronto de su lugar caminando de un lugar a otro con ansias, movía sus manos con desesperación pero a pesar de eso sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y odio.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, todo es porque soy un cobarde, un cobarde que se refugió en el amor, me oculté detrás de Ginny – soltó de repente sin dejar de caminar, agitando los brazos.

- El amor no es de cobardes, al contrario, refleja el valor de cada uno, pues cuando amamos nos arriesgamos a ser rechazados, a sentir dolor, pero a la vez nos arriesgamos a ser amados y aceptados, nos aventuramos a una vida de felicidad.

Draco no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su profesor de pociones, la persona más fría que había conocido hablándole de amor y felicidad. Razonó lo que le dijo, recordó el sentimiento que invadió su cuerpo la primera vez que besó y abrazó a Ginny…

- ¡Ginny! – gritó el joven de repente – profesor tenemos que hacer algo para protegerla, Zabini no tardará en hacerle algo o peor aún llevarla con el Señor Tenebroso.

- Vete a tus clases Malfoy, yo hablaré con el director más tarde – ordenó con frialdad Snape.

- Pero profesor tenemos que hacer algo ya – gritó con desesperación el chico.

- Malfoy obedece vete a clases no te preocupes por la señorita Weasley ella estará bien.

El chico salió de la oficina a regañadientes, no podía entender a su profesor, primero le hablaba de amor y luego lo corría de la manera más fría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era tarde ya, comenzaba a oscurecer y el frío iba creciendo, se encontraba al pie del árbol al cual él la llevó la noche anterior, se acomodó la túnica con el fin de cubrirse un poco más del frío. Lanzó un suspiro al aire, tenía la mirada pérdida en algún punto, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando cierto punto negro se paró a su lado. Algo comenzó a molestarla, la chica trataba de alejar esa molestia con la mano pero por más que intentó no pudo, con fastidio volteó a ver de qué se trataba, vio a la pequeña ave a su lado que intentaba llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué pasa Horus?, ahora no por favor, necesito estar sola – dijo la pelirroja con una profunda tristeza y lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

- ¿Por qué?, por qué tiene que ser así, por qué no confía en mi – hablaba la joven con el ave, Horus ululaba suavemente tratando de darle consuelo

- Por que no te quiero lastimar preciosa, no quiero que cargues con la misma preocupación que yo, no puedo hacerte eso – contestó un chico rubio que estaba parado detrás de ella.

Al escuchar su voz la menor de los Weasley volteó a verlo, las lágrimas contra las que tanto había luchado por fin habían encontrado escape y corrían por sus mejillas, al ver esto el rubio se acercó a ella temeroso de que lo fuera a rechazar, la tomó entre sus brazos y en un susurro casi inaudible le dijo:

- No llores Ginny, me duele verte así y más si es por mi culpa, ven sígueme entremos al árbol, tenemos que hablar – sin decir más la soltó, sacó de la túnica su varita y pronunció el conjuro para poder abrirse paso a su escondite, al lugar en el que sin miedo podían estar juntos lejos de miradas, celos y odio.

Subieron por la escalera plateada, primero Ginny y una vez que ella se encontró en la copa del árbol, subió Draco, cuando el Slytherin entró a la habitación pudo ver que la pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas dándole la espalda, estaba sollozando, vio como dirigía su mano hacia su cara y supuso que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

- Ginn, por favor no llores, me parte el alma verte así, y más si es por mi culpa, soy un tonto lo sé, debí decirte todo desde el principio pero… tenía miedo, demonios, aún tengo miedo Ginny, tengo miedo de perderte por eso. – el rubio se paseaba de un lado al otro, sin mirar a la joven que aún le daba la espalda, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, un momento en el que cada uno pensaba lo dicho y lo escuchado, por fin uno de ellos habló:

- ¿Miedo por qué Draco?, ¿que acaso no confías en mi?, ¿no crees en lo que yo siento por ti?, ¿qué acaso no te has podido dar cuenta que te amo con todo mi ser y que sin importar lo que pase o hagas puede cambiarlo? – la pelirroja se levantó y caminó hacia el rubio, antes de llegar a él se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Puedes decirme lo que sea, cualquier cosa – dijo tomando la mano del chico con cariño y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Miedo de que me odiaras por ser un cobarde, un mentiroso, tu no mereces nada de esto Ginn, no valgo la pena, ayer en la noche se reunió un gran grupo de mortifagos en el bosque prohibido, yo debí haber ido para comenzar mi "carrera" como servidor del Seños Oscuro, pero no fui, no fui porque te amo, porque no quiero amarrarme a un destino frío y cruel, por esta decisión mi padre está en San Mungo, todo por mi maldita culpa, por ser un cobarde, por ponerte de pretexto, Voldemort sabe la razón por la que no me presenté ayer, Zabini, el muy canalla se lo dijo…

El rubio terminó de hablar, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, no podía verla a los ojos, se sentía tan insignificante a su lado, ella era tan valiente, buena, simplemente perfecta ante sus ojos. Reunió todo el valor que tenía y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, al ver su rostro marcado por un río de lágrimas que corría suavemente por sus mejillas, se maldijo mentalmente, arrepentido de lo que había dicho.

- Perdona Draco, pero no pude evitarlo – se apresuró la pelirroja a decir cuando vio el semblante del Slytherin y se acercó aun más a él – No eres un cobarde Draco, jamás pensaría eso de ti ¿me entiendes? jamás, y menos después de lo que hiciste, se necesita mucho valor y coraje para desafiar a quien más tememos y me halaga saber que lo hiciste por mi, porque me amas, no me alegro, porque sé que ahora tienes un gran problema, pero para eso estoy yo, para apoyarte en lo que necesites, porque te amo Draco y nunca te dejaré solo.

Rompió en llanto y se lanzó hacia el chico de ojos grises, lo abrazó tiernamente y lo besó, sorprendido por la reacción de la menor de los Weasley, dejó sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo, en el momento en el que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos puso sus manos sobre su espalda y la atrajo hacia él, respondiendo a la cálida caricia que su novia le regalaba. Cuando por fin se separaron, Draco limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas que aun corrían por el rostro de la pelirroja, sin dejar de verla a los ojos

- Gracias Ginn, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida ¿sabías?, prometo no guardarte más secretos preciosa, perdóname – su voz era apenas audible, y hablaba con dulzura, le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas mientras la tomaba de la mano, lentamente la condujo hacia la mesa de plata y le indicó que se sentara, una vez que la Gryffindor se hubo sentado, él hizo lo mismo a su lado.

- _Accio-cervezas de mantequilla _– dijo el rubio y al momento dos botellas volaron hacia él, le ofreció una a la joven, la cual la tomó sin dudar.

Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido, tratando de hacer a un lado los problemas, dejando afuera el mundo, dejando espacio sólo para el gran amor que se tenían, el tomaba su mano, ella se acercaba a depositar uno que otro beso en sus mejillas, se abrazaban y platicaban, diciendo con cada mirada lo que no se podía expresar con mil palabras, pasando una noche más en vela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras el Slytherin confesaba todo a la pelirroja, cierto chico moreno esperaba impaciente en la sala común la llegada del rubio, ya eran las 12 de la noche, y comenzaba a desesperarse…

- Dónde demonios estás Malfoy – dijo apretando el puño y golpeando el sillón en donde se encontraba.

- Puedes esperarlo toda la noche si quieres Zabini, y te recomiendo que lo hagas así como estás, sentadito y tranquilito – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, el tono de la chica era frío y arrastraba las palabras.

- Cállate Turner deja de meterte en lo que no te interesa – espetó Blaise con furia, dirigiendo una mirada de odio a la peli-azul

- Aunque no lo creas viborita si me interesa, odio a Malfoy tanto como tú lo haces y me gustaría hacerle daño tanto como tú, además tengo cuentas pendientes con la tal Weasley – su mirada destellaba odio, tenía los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos. El moreno se limitó a observarla con interés.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu eso? - dijo casualmente

- No eres el único que espía a ese estupido traidor cobarde – dijo con sorna la chica

- Mira quien lo dice, que yo sepa tus padres también son unos traidores, además ayer no te vi en el bosque – dijo burlándose de ella, se levantó y se acercó a la chica de cabello azulado

- No hables de ellos enfrente de mí, me avergüenzo de ser su hija, yo deseaba ser seguidora del Señor Oscuro – dijo con enojo – tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a lograrlo Blaise.

- Claro Samantha, yo te ayudaré pero antes tengo que asegurarme que lo que dices es cierto – se acercó un poco más a Samantha hablando con coquetería.

- Aléjate de mi Zabini – dijo la chica varita en mano – no soy ese "tipo" de mujer ¿me entiendes?, si quieres pruebas te ayudaré a entregarle al traidor a nuestro señor incluida la pobretona – sonrió con malicia al moreno.

- Está bien Turner, tú me ayudas con Malfoy y yo te ayudo a ser aceptada por Voldemort, después de que le entregue al sucio traidor tendrá que compensarme con algo – una chispa iluminó sus ojos, el odio se reflejaba en su rostro, dio media vuelta dejando a la joven y se dirigió a su habitación.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**+ Continuará +**

**N/A: **

Gracias a:

**amsp14**

**Minakuna** **Tachimoto**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu**

**P.D: **Si lo se no tengo perdón de nadie y no hay excusa que valga, pero lo siento, perdón, porfis no me cuelguen, por que si lo hacen no sabrán que sucede muajaja soy mala, pero en fin después de un año por fin actualizo esto jajaja espero les guste y no tardare en el próximo cap lo prometo. Gracias a mi sis que me corrige las faltas de ortografía juju. reviews pliz se q no los merezco pero que rayos aun así los quiero. muajajaja… jaja

_ Tonks Moonlight _


End file.
